Perfect now
by Rivergirls Anthem
Summary: This is the sequel to More than anyone. The lives of Michael and Sara, while they enjoy their freedom. It's all perfect now.. ! :: FINAL CHAPTER : Epilogue,is up!:: Thanks to EVERYONE who has been there for me while I was writing this!
1. Freebirds

**A/N : Hey everybody, I'm back with the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all like the title. I was in a tight spot for a while, but then I found the song "Perfect Now" by Sarah Blasko (of course, playing on repeat as we speak). And isn't it just the title for this baby?**

**Anyway, I am happy you decided to stick with me. It means the world to me.. Please review? I have to start from scratch again, you know? (pouts). I'd love to know your opinions on this one.**

**For those of you who are new, this story is a sequel to my story "More than anyone". You might want to read that one before starting this one...**

**Love to you all,**

**XO**

* * *

_Everything is perfect now_

_I dont want to make a movement_

_I'm too scared to breathe; I might do something wrong_

_As you're sleeping silently_

_Perfect beauty laid before me_

Michael 

His fingers travelled over her cheek, to the crook of her neck, to her elbow and her fingers. The ring on them. To be honest, he hadn't been sure he'd propose to her. He hadn't. But the ring had been travelling with him for a long time now, inside of the box that held the eggshell, and the look on her face last night was – he'd never been more sure of anything in his life than at that moment.

How he loved her – it was a feeling more true, more pure than anything he'd ever felt. There was no one in the world that could even remotely feel the things he felt around her. He knew it.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment and they opened, her lazy gaze locking with his. She closed them again and smiled widely, her body shaking when surprised by his lips on hers.

" Morning," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, still with closed eyes, and pulled him towards her, but suddenly she stopped mid-way and opened her eyes in wonder. She retrieved her left-hand from behind him and rubbed the ring with her thumb. The pure white diamond projected chrystal flecks on the wall and her eyes widened at the sight. Her gaze travelled back to his.

"I was so sure it had been a dream.." she murmured. "Michael –" her eyebrows raised. "Are you _sure _about this?"

He kissed her eyelids tenderly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life..." His eyes bore into hers in mock confusion. "Why – not having second thoughts,are you?"

_If you say yes, I'll die._

Sara shook her head. "I want to grow old with you, Michael. I want to have it all."

His lips pressed to hers in a passionate kiss, the only sound heard being their deep breathing. They could stay like this forever.

And they would have, had not the sound of heavy knocking on the door interrupted them. "Damn it!" he swore. He vowed to himself to make this person pay...

Sara rolled out of bed and hurriedly pulled on her clothes. "I'm coming!" Raking her hand through her hair in front of the full-length mirror, she applied a little perfume and put on a bit of make-up, every few seconds yelling an "I'm coming" towards the person by the door. It would be best if nobody saw Michael yet, she figured. It might be a risk.

She slid open the door and heaved a sigh. "Oh man! This is who I hurried for?" Lincoln stood at the door with a huge grin on his face, flanked by LJ and Veronica.

"Michael!" she called out. "Lincoln's here."

Michael walked out of the bedroom in his boxers, not even having bothered to dress. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Walking over to Lincoln, he just nodded grumpily and gave Veronica a kiss and LJ a tussle through his hair.

"Sheesh, Michael..."Lincoln exclaimed. "What's got you all worked up?"

His younger brother shot his a deathglare. "You interrupted."

Lincoln laughed. "Serves you right, you punk. You've gotta blend into society again.." Michael shot out another look and Sara giggled, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Be nice."

She walked over to the kitchenisland. "What can I get you guys? I'm making coffee.."

They nodded their assent and Veronica walked back with her to help her out. Three seconds later, they heard Veronica squeal. Then Sara. Then the both of them together.

Michael smiled in a loving way towards the kitchen, then turned to his nephew and brother with a grin. "Veronica found out."

Two pairs of Burrows' brows knitted together in confusion. "Found what out?"

"That I asked Sara to marry me.."

Sara 

They could hear the boys cheering in the livingroom. Sara grinned at Veronica. "Michael told them."

Veronica hugged her again (for the fourth time in as many minutes). "Sara, I'm so happy for you!" Sara positively beamed. "And would you look at that ring!"

"I _know_! Sjeesh, Ronnie, I can't even begin to imagine how much he spent on this." She gazed at it. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you are.." came a soft voice behind her, while arms wrapped around her body.

She gasped. "Sjeesh, Michael."

"What?" He tried to look innocent. "I just came for some coffee."

"You're not supposed to interrupt girl-talk, Mike..." Veronica backed her up. "You'll get your damn coffee when we're good and ready."

Sara laughed and looked back at Michael. "What she said."

He pouted and backed out slowly, walking back to where his brother and nephew were waiting. _Her_ brother and nephew. Oh boy.

Veronica leaned back towards her, making sure Michael's supersonic ears couldn't hear anything. "So, how did he ask?"

Sara zoned out when she thought of last night. The night that had changed her life forever. She told Veronica everything, but left out some of the details. After all, proposals were kind of private... _Proposals_. She was engaged.

Immediately, in the middle of her explanation, she grabbed a cup of coffee and mutely walked over to Michael, ignoring Veronica's calls – simply not hearing them. Michael looked up from the Playstation and put his game on hold, standing and walking over to his fiancée, he placed his hands over hers on the coffee mug. Their eyes locked.

At that moment, Veronica came running out of the kitchen. "Lincoln, LJ – we need to _go_." She stressed, watching the two _engagees_ staring at each other. "GO!" She yelled. "NOW!"

Linc looked up. "Michael?"

All he got out of his brother was a 'Hmm?' He chuckled. "Come on, LJ – let's leave these two alone..."

They quickly moved out of the appartement, yelling their goodbyes over their shoulders. The words were never heard, as Michael and Sara moved beyond the staring.

Veronica

She was happy for Sara. God! She was so happy...

Tapping her pen onto the paper, her eyes peered at the words on her computerscreen, looking for something to get Ben out.

_I wonder if Lincoln will ever propose to me.._

_Of course he will. You're jealous, aren't you?_

_A bit. _

_It'll come. You need to be patient. You're a lawyer, for pete's sake!_

_And a damn good one_, she concluded as her eyes fixed on the words that would set the innocent Ben free.

_Yes._

* * *

_I haven't forgotten about Ben, hope you haven't either. I also haven't forgotten about cellie Sucre, but he's dropped a few points when I read that he wants to claim the money on his own? What the hell, Suces? (shakes her head)_

_So? What did you think? Verdicts?_

_XO_


	2. Solid Ground

**A/N : I'm sick. I hate being sick. This morning was just – horrible. And if this continues, tomorrow will be horrible too. I pray to Fate that I have enough strength to write this chapter and that you will like it.**

**Thank you for the encouragement, and THEsoccergirl & Mrs.ScOfi3ld – I'm happy you've joined us!**

**XO **

_It's only love_

_But love – should make us strong_

(5 days later)

Michael

It was the day of Ben's trial and Michael awoke after a good nights sleep, with the woman of his dreams in his arms. He was sure Veronica would fix it – get Ben out. After all, she'd gotten him down to six months. Such a shame she was only a 'real estate attorney', but hey, if that's what she wanted to do, then he wouldn't stop her.

He smiled when he remembered the day she'd told them her dream.

"_Hey boys – " a forteen-year old Veronica stood before the teens. "You know what I want?" They shook their heads at her mutely and peered around her small frame to get a glimpse of the TV, where they were playing "Doom", or whatever bloody game it was this week._

"_I want to punish the bad guys." She looked at them with a serious look, one that meant serious bussiness. _

_Michael shrugged. "Then be a lawyer."_

_Her eyebrow raised a few moments and then was replaced by a touching smile on her face. "Okay." She said happily. "I think I will."_

And look now. Here they were, so many years later : Veronica being the lawyer she'd wanted to be, and her boys ex-cons, free thanks to her doing. She should be proud of herself.

Sara stirred in his arms and he smiled to himself. He'd gotten what he wanted too.

Veronica

She was prepared, oh yes – Veronica Donovan was good and ready to go. It was times like these that made her regret her specialisation subject. She should have chosen criminal law in her forth year.

But whatever the case, here she was. Straightening her uniform and looking at her image, a determined look on her face. She'd get this innocent man out of that hellhole, and punish the guys responsible for putting him there in the first place. Walking out to meet the court, she passed Lincoln and saw him wink at her, giving her the last piece of strength she needed.

"All rise!"

In walked the same Judge Van Dyck, a woman with a kind expression on her face, who greeted her with a smile.

Veronica sighed. This was the very same judge that she'd seen (undercover , of course) on the IDAHO (International Day Against Homophobia) a few months ago. Well, she smiled, this looks good.

- an hour later -

"Your honor," Veronica started for her end-recital, "the defendent had never before made any mistakes on the job, had never shown any disrespect to his company's clients and had, according to his secretary, been a kind and gracious man to all. The client's companymanager, who has appeared in front of this courtroom a few minutes ago, claimed that he knew nothing of the firing of Mr. Scott and found it a highly 'unrespectful' act by Mr. Scott's superiors. The damage done to his affairs was minimal and a replacement fixed the problem immediately. Therefor, we can undoubtably state that it was _not_ this simple mistake on the grounds of which my client has been convicted."

"It was because of love, your honor." Sara locked gazes with the judge and repeated her statement. "Simple, honest love."

"Whatever happened to a world where people could love without any predjudices, as I believe God, who is our witness here today, would have wanted? Isn't it all about love, and not gender?"

"Your honor, I am not here today to discuss every gay man's or woman's rights, although if had the time, I would, but I am here to ask of you to save an honest, innocent man from a severe and undeserved punishment. I thank you."

"Thank you, Ms. Donovan. I will retreat for a few minutes, then I will judge this situation."

She shuffeled her chair behind her and disappeared throught the old wooden door.

Sara

"Well, Frances, that knee is making an incredible proces, I must say. Now, I want you to rest it for a bit more – No basketball on the court – and then it will be good as new. I'll see you in a week."

Sara sighed when she pulled off her gloves and leaned her head against the wall. Would Ben be free now? She hated the fact that she was not there, in that courtroom beside Michael, listening to Veronica's speech. Veronica'll get him out – she knew it. She just knew.

"Sara?" Katie entered. "Our next patient is ..."

She came to an abrupt stop when she saw Sara lightly swaying in front of her, with closed eyes. She was terribly unbalanced and about to crash to the floor any minute – or so it seemed. Katie rushed towards her. "Whoa, there."

"You sit down, now..."

Sara whined. "Katiee!"

"...and I'll call Michael." Sara pushed her hand out in a STOP-sign. _NO._

"No, Katie. It was just a little dizziness, I'm okay now..See?" She walked on a straight line, arms spread out wide, to proove her point. "I'm _fine._ No need to get Michael worried – you know how he is about the people he loves." She shook her head in emphasis. "Besides, he's in court right now. Just – don't, okay? He doesn't need to know about this."

Katie nodded, doubt still clearly written across her face. "Okay."

"Good." Sara decided. "Now, who did you say our next patient was?"

Veronica

Veronica absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach. One of these days, she was going to tell Lincoln. I mean – she should have by now, but she couldn't, for some reason. She threw her head back. Argh, the madness.

Ben smiled at her from his seat beside her. He winked at her belly. _Congratulations, _he mouthed.

Veronica looked at him in shock. "You mean you _know_?"

He chuckled and nodded at Lincoln. _You mean he doesn't?_

His lawyer bit her lip nervously, so he lay his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. _He's going to be so happy..._

"I hope so." She sighed. "I really hope so."

"All rise!"

The judge skipped into the courtroom, her long gown disguising her happy step. She had a small smile on her face, and Veronica knew it was going to be okay.

"Mr. Scott – rise, please."

The judge looked at Ben in a respectful manner. "Mr. Scott, I have studied your case, even before Ms. Donovan pleaded in your favor. I have to say that I myself was appalled by the sentence you'd been given, as I saw right through the excuse. Ms. Donovan is right, it _is_ only love, and not a reason to convict a man to spend seven years inside of that..._place._ This court hereby exonorates Mr. Scott for the small mistake he made and demands that the prosecutor pays him a sum of 1,2 million to cover all the pain he has been put through by them."

She grinned. "I thank you."

Ben started a little happy-dance, with wide eyes. Had it not been for Michael, or Veronica, he may have spent seven years of his life, rotting away in that cell. He looked around the courtroom and saw all the happy faces in the audience, smiling his way. He felt Veronica's arms around him, and Michael's hand slapping his back and pulling him into a hug.

"Boy's night, my place, tonight."

He smiled at him. _Okay, Michael. I'll bring the booze. _

_Congratulations, Veronica! And congratulations, Ben!_

_Btw, There is not an IDAHO yet, but you can sign a petition to make sure one comes along.. Please help the victims of homophobia this way! It doesn't even take 5 minutes..._

hope my sickness didn't show through this chapter...anyways, let me know what you think, okay?

_XO_


	3. Girls' night, boys' night

**A/N : Well, today was another sick-day for me. Tsk. But I'm going back into the world tomorrow, hopefully with some reviews on this chapter to strengthen me along the way. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers so far...I'd be nothing without you.**

**XO**

* * *

Sara 

Twenty-three minutes after her near-collapse, Sara got a call from Michael.

"And?" She questioned, and at that moment she could hear him smiling on the other end. _He's out;_ she thought. _Thank God, he's out._

"Sara – he's out!" an excited voice told her. Yes, Michael – I know. She was happy for him, he got his friend back. "Er – " he continued hesitantly. "I was wondering if you could ... crash at Vee's tonight? I need the house."

Well, it stung. She had to admit at least that. It hurt her that he wanted her gone for the night, but she knew he had his reasons. Right? "May I ask _why_ I'm being kicked out of my own place?" She smiled with doubt hidden in her voice.

"I sort of promised Ben I'd organize a guys' night the minute he got out...I wanted him to have a little lightpoint in Fox River."

She chuckled. "Oh yes, because there's nothing more exciting than a guys' night. You get to drink beer, talk about your girlfriends – slash – boyfriends and slap each other on the back." Sara rolled her eyes. Well, it was a good reason, wasn't it? Not like he wanted to get rid of her or anything.

"Be nice." He admonished.

"I am! Now, does Veronica know about this little development?" She kind of looked forward to having a sleep over with Ronnie. But NO more pillowfights. They'd have to make that into a ground-rule.

"Yeah – actually she looks forward to having you over for the night."

"Hmmm...You do know we're going to gossip about you guys, right? Swap sex-stories and embarressing tales. I'm sure she can tell me some more, like the time when you fell down the toilet." She laughed out loud. Oh, what she wouldn't give now for the look on Michael's face.

He growled. "Behave, okay?"

Sara grinned. "Always. Have to go, my next patient's coming. I love you."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Yeah. _Sara thought unhappily. _Tomorrow._

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

Once again she found herself standing in front of the old, heavy door with the small, shiny namesign. Knocking three times, she heard a soft 'yes?' and entered.

He sat there, once again statue-like, with the power and seriousness vibrating off of him. He always was a sight to behold when he was like this. But the moment he saw her, his eyes did like they had always done. They lightened and wrinkled in the corners.

"Sara."

"Hello, Sir." Henry Pope gestured her to sit in the fancy chair, with the overflow of decoration. She trailed her fingers along it. "I need to speak with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't fallen for another con, have you?"

She laughed. "No sir. Michael's the only one for me." The smile on her face brought one to his own. Damn it, he loved this woman. And he was so happy that she was. Michael Scofield – he'd made her like this. The Warden reminded himself to send the man a thank you note, for making his _daughter_ radiant again.

"Then what?"

She took a deep breath and he knew he wasn't going to like this. "I would like to give my two weeks notice."

The man visibly paled and it saddened Sara. She never wanted to hurt him. It's just – she couldn't do this anymore. "Why?"

"Michael was the light of my days here, and when he left in those weeks he was on the run, my job felt empty to me." Her face showed clear sadness, but it disappeared when she continued. "And then he came back – and it was great again! I loved it. After he left, I needed to take care of Ben, and that was my purpose. As of today, Ben is a free man. And I have a job-offer at a youth-center. I'd get to work with kids, Henry. Something I've wanted to do all my life." She looked at him in desperation, pleading with him to understand.

He stood and walked over to her, pressing a kiss to her forhead. "You will be missed, Sara...But I wish you all the hapiness in the world."

He grinned. "Don't forget about this old man."

It was at that moment that he noticed the ring on her finger. "Holy ... You're engaged?"

Sara beamed at him and it made his heart swell. His little girl had grown up, and found her piece of heaven, even if it was away from him.

"I'll never forget you, Pops."

Michael 

Sjeesh, he missed Sara. True, the back-slapping, beer-drinking, girlfriend-discussing was great, and he loved having Ben with him, but he could really use his dosis of fiancée-love right now. Oh – right, he hadn't told Ben yet.

"I'm engaged." He blurted out.

Ben's eyebrows raised and a smile appeared on his face, as he pulled Michael into a hug. _That's great, man! _Followed by an eyeroll. _About bloody time too._

Michael swatted him on the arm. "Shut up."

His older brother watched amused and put the bottle to his lips once again. Ah – this was the life! Getting drunk with family and friends. He shook his head slightly. _Jesus.If it hadn't been for Michael's wacko plan..._

He hit Michael up the head and high-fived Ben. Michael turned around appalled. "You ass! What did you do that for?"

Lincoln shrugged with a devious glint in his eyes. "No good reason."

Veronica

This girls' night was the best occasion she could hope for to tell Sara. But as she heard her rant on about the new job she'd be getting – which Michael didn't know about, which made her feel so much better about not telling Lincoln about the baby – she decided she'd wait for a few minutes.

"But another thing, Ronnie...today, I nearly fainted at work." She frowned. "That's never happened to me before."

Veronica's eyes went wide. No way...Sara couldn't...I mean...

Her eyes twinkled with a hidden spark. "You know," she said. "I had that too, a few weeks ago."

Sara straightened herself. "Oh, what did the doctor say?"

Okay, Veronica, now's the time. " Well, in short words...I'm pregnant."

Sara squealed and threw her hands in the air. "Ronnie, that's great!" She leaned all the way forward and dumped the pillow she's been holding in her hands to the side, before envelloping her sister into a warm hug. But mid-way through her hug, she froze and pulled back.

"Ronnie...? " She whispered. "Does that mean I'm...?"

Veronica shrugged. "You could be..."

Sara sat there, stunned. _Holy.._

"Wait," Veronica said and jumped off of the bed, walking into the bathroom and walking back out with something in her hand. "I bought about six packs, so I have a few left."

She pushed one into Sara's shaking hands. "Do you want to find out?" Sara nodded mutely, and Veronica pressed a kiss to her temples, taking her hand in hers. "I'll be with you the whole time, okay?"

"Okay..." Sara whispered. "Don't leave me." Veronica guided her to the bathroom, before Sara suddenly stopped. "Wait –" she said.

And then a huge smile broke out on her face. "I'm happy...I mean...I would be happy, if..." She fell into Veronica's arms. "Oh, Ronnie!"

Three minutes later, the were peering at the small test, waiting for it to confess its secret. After a few moments of tension, Sara and Veronica started jumping up and down, discarding the positive test on the floor.

* * *

_Taraaa! Yes, Sara is pregnant...Were y'all surprised? I think you could see it coming, right? Now, should I continue girls'/boys' night or should I move on to the next day. How will they tell the guys? (clasps a hand in front of her mouth)_

_Lemme know what you think, kay?_

_XO_


	4. Good boys

**A/N : So, the answers to my 'continue the g/b nights' were divided. So I, the people-pleaser I try to be, have decided to split. Yes, the g/b nights will be continued, in some small part, but other than that...Well, you'll see.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**XO**

* * *

Michael

Michael slapped Lincoln, who seemed to be _far more sober _then he was, on the back and slurred out his statement. "You sh – You Should pr'pose to Vee, Linck !"

His brother shrugged. "I want to, Mike...But is she ready?"

The younger of the two raised his bottle in the air and tried to point at his brother with his index-finger of the other one. But was Lincoln the right one, or the left one? " Yesh. Oh, Yesh. Shara said so. And ash you know, they're like..." He frowned and put his bottle on the table. "Like...Thish." He tried to cross his fingers.

Lincoln beamed. So she was ready. "Yeah?"

"Uh – huh." He nodded. "You sh-should do it soon."

"Tomorrow." Lincoln said. "T'morrow. But now -" he yawned. "I'm sleepy." Grinning, he added "You should get some sleep too, Mike. I don't want to be responsible for hung over Michael. _You_ can explain it to Sara."

Michael smiled drunkenly. "My fianshéé. I love her."

"I know." Lincoln poked Michael in the chest, not in the least surprised when he tipped over. Ah – Sleep.

" 'Night, Mike."

Loud snoring answered him. Oh – he pitied Sara.

Sara

Sara was pregnant. Holy..._Sara _was _pregnant._

Veronica was pregnant. Wow...I mean. _Veronica _was pregnant _too._

The rest of the night was spent thinking about how to tell the men, and talking about mommy-stuff, and...

...and they were happy. Just – really happy.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Sara and Veronica woke up at 9 am. 9 _bloody_ am.

And they didn't doubt that they're men would still be dozing off happily. But that would change soon...The grinned at eachother when the heard the dialtone on and the appartement's answering machine pick up.

Sara counted down. _Three...Two...One..._

Michael

The three musketiers groaned at the shrill sound of the phone ringing. Michael pulled a pillow over his head and hoarsely croaked out "Leave it. We have a machine."

"_Hi, you've reached Sara and Michael. Leave us a message if you want to, call back, whatever...Obviously we're not here, so...Yeah."_

Suddenly the programmed message stopped and soft breathing could be heard. Needless to say, the men were not amused by someone waking them up just to ... how do you say it... not talk.

A second later, they wished the caller hadn't said anything.

"WAKE UP!!!" Sara and Veronica's voices yelled through the answering machine, and the men bolted upright from their positions on the floor.

The women giggled. They actually _giggled._ They would pay.

"MICHAEL CHARLES SCOFIELD!" Sara's voice continued, while Lincoln fell back on his couch (figures that he'd been the logical one) and Michael rubbed his hand over his face. "I want that place _spotless_ when I get home, you hear me? Not a single beerbottle or stain on the table, no fluids all over the carpet – and NO, I repeat NO pizza-leftovers on the countertop. The place will look clean, feel clean and smell clean. Or there'll be hell to pay."

Lincoln laughed, but it quickly disappeared when Veronica's voice took over. "SAME GOES FOR YOU, LINCOLN ADAM BURROWS!" Michael chuckled. "You will help your brother and not let him do all the work. Afterwards, you will come and pick me up at my appartement at 11 am sharp and take to your house. Don't be late, or you'll suffer the consequences."

Their voices turned softer as the spoke in harmony. "Goodmorning Ben. We hope you're doing good. Take care of our boys, okay? Keep 'em civil."

"_Clean_, Michael."

"Don't be late, Linc."

"Bye, Ben!"

Ben rolled over the floor, tear of laughter in his eyes. _Jesus. Your women are something else, guys._

The brothers nodded sadly and stood, starting to clean the place up, just as they'd been told.

_Good boys._

Veronica

Well, Lincoln stood at her door at 11 am sharp, with Michael by his side to pick up Sara. She looked at Sara and watched her as a flash of emotion slid across her face. Ow, Michael was such a sweetie. And Lincoln was a _Good boy, yes he was, Yes he was!_

He didn't take her to lunch, thank God. She didn't know what she was going to say when he proposed to share a bottle of wine. "Oh, I'm sorry, Linc, I can't. It's not good for the baby." ?

No, he'd taken her to the park, and sat with her by the riverside, on a deserted place where no one ever came. They just lay there, cuddling eachother close, while he kept on pressing light kisses to her hair. Well, yeah, so she had to admit that she was a little surprised when he suddenly pulled away. She looked at him with a look of confusion on her face when she saw his nervous one, but started smiling when he kissed her lips tenderly and softly whispered her name.

"Veronica.." He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, pulling out a velvet blue box. Her breath caught in her throat. This couldn't be what she thought it was, could it? "Listen," he started. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now. Too long. And with every day that passed in between, I realised more and more how much I need you. How much I..." He wiped away a single tear that had formed in her eye. "...love you. Veronica, I love you so much."

She let out a sob. "And I was wondering if you would..." He clasped open the box and the ring shone in the afternoon light. It was beautiful. "...marry me?"

Veronica nodded through her tears, letting another sob escape her mouth. "Do you even need to ask?" She laughed. "Yes, Lincoln." His face broke out in a dazzling smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He pulled her to her feet and spun her around mid-air. She threw her hair back and laughed, before remembering something. She tapped his shoulder. "Shh." She said. "Be careful." Placing her hand on her stomach, she looked at him with tender eyes. His own were fixed on that hand...in _that_ place, before traveling up to meet hers.

"Yes?" He softly asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

Sara

The place was spotless. She took him by the hand and did a little twirl into his arms, pressing her lips to his eagerly. _You're going to be a father, honey. _

"The place is gorgeous, Michael. Thank you." He nodded softly. "So, did you have fun with the boys?"

Michael chuckled. "Yes. However, we did get this _rude _wake-up call." He rolled his eyes. "Women these days."

She laughed. "Terrible creatures." _You need to tell him, Sara. Both things._

"Michael." He turned his face, wondering what triggered this seriousness all of a sudden. She guided him to the couch and sat him down. His eyes showed clear confusion, and Sara kissed his temple to reassure him. He'd like this news. She hoped.

"I need to tell you some things."

He went pale. "You didn't hire male strippers at Veronica's yesterday, did you?"

His ridiculous question made her laugh once again, setting her at ease. "No, Michael." She kissed him. "I don't need male strippers."

He hummed, pressing his lips to her ear. "Good."

"But," she continued, "there are some other things, that I hope you'll like. I really hope you'll..."

"Damn it, Sara, you do know how to keep a man on his toes, you know?"

She shook her head to clear her mind of useless words. "Right. I'm sorry. Okay, here goes. Yesterday, I turned in my two weeks notice." She bit her lip and looked at him in doubt, awaiting his reaction.

He smiled widely. "Good."

"Yeah? You think?" He nodded eagerly. "Good, 'cause I got this amazing job offer at a Youth Centre. I'd be working with kids, Michael! It's the job I've always wanted! And it pays really well, almost equal to my former pay. So that's good, right?"

His arms were around her before she could say '_Preggers'_ and she leaned her head on his shoulder, loving the feel of his mouth under her ear.

"That's _great_, honey!"

"I know!" She continued excitedly, as she pulled away from him to look into his eyes. _Okay, here come the big news. _"And that way, I'll get some training. Because..." _breathe, Sara, breathe. _"...we'll be dealing with our own in the very near future." She smiled a little.

His eyes widened and she took the initiative to guide his hand to her stomach. He started rubbing her belly immediately, as if the kid had been in there for ages, and he'd been doing this so many times before. Leaning forward, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, never breaking the contact with his hand.

"I'm...I'm going to be a father?" a tentative smile etched his handsome features.

She nodded with, this time with a huge grin of her own. "You're a daddy now."

Suddenly he leapt up and pulled her with him, hugging her again and again and again. Never breaking their kiss. He lowered himself to when he was direct facing her belly.

"Hey, baby." He whispered, exposing her stomach underneath her T-shirt. His lips made her shiver.

"Hey...baby."

* * *

_So, the boys know. Congrats to the daddies! And the new pair of engaged people. _

_You liked? Let me know._

_XO_


	5. Echo

**A/N : My toes hurt. Make 'em feel better by reviewing, please!**

**XO**

* * *

Sara

Sara awoke to the feel of Michaels arm clasped tightly around her body, his hand sheltering her from morning. Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered how happy he'd been last night. How in his eyes, she had seen all the love he would feel for this child – and for her.

She was alive now that she'd found him. It didn't matter how he'd come to her, or why...all that mattered was here, now, and their own happily ever after. His soft voice broke through her pensive silence.

"Morning."

She turned around in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. But he would have none of that, and he pulled her flush against him, to give her what he felt was a 'proper hello'. She chuckled and pulled away. "You do know that I'm gonna be cranky, right?"

He shrugged. "You're _always_ cranky." His mouth opened in a silent scream-slash-smile as she punched his square on the shoulder.

"I am not."

"No." His lips made her bare shoulder shiver. "You're not." He ran a hand over his face and turned to lie on his back, taking her with him so her head came to rest on his chest. Puffing out a breath, he added in wonder "I still can't believe it, you know? Me – a father. "

"I can...You'll be amazing." She knew Michael had been scarred by his own father's actions. But he was not his father, if that was his fear. Michael was better, Michael was true. He was hers.

His eyes struggled to look into hers (the position wasn't all that great when you wanted to really gaze in eachother's eyes). "When did you find out anyway?"

"On girls' night. At Ronnie's." Oh. Should she tell him about her too? Yeah, she decided, why not?

"Oh?"

Her eyes twinkled at his confused expression."Yeah, well, Veronica's actually going through the same thing right now..." He quickly raised himself on his elbow.

"So you mean she's..."

Sara softly nodded and Michael fell back onto the bed. "Sjeesh. Does Linc know?"

She shrugged.

"He was going to propose to her today, you know?" He raised his eyebrow. "At least – that's what I _think _he said."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You were pretty wasted, eh?"

He shook his head in laughter and denial. "No...I was just..._lonely._"

"Right."

"I'm serious! You weren't here..."

"Oh –" she snickered. "Poor baby."

Michael pouted. "Yes." He rolled her over so he was on top of her and hovered over her. "I missed you." He breathed against her lips, before locking them with his in a passionate kiss.

She moaned softly. "Proove it, then.."

For the next three hours, Michael worshipped her body like never before, making Sara reach points only Michael made her see.

_Sjeesh_, she thought as she dozed off, completely spent. _I need to get out more often._

* * *

She awoke again to the sound of Michael on the phone. "I understand...alright, no...it's great! I am very excited about this...Thank _you_, sir."

He came back into the bedroom with a huge smile on his face. Spreading his arms in victory, he made a spin and bowed to her. "Yours truly has gotten his old job back."

Sara yelped and jumped up to congratulate him. "That's GREAT, sweetie!"

He grinned proudly and happily. "I know! A client had come to him and demanded I be the man to work on his account. He said he wouldn't settle for anyone else. And _seeing as I didn't really break the law in the first place anyway and my record is cleared_, they didn't see any trouble in re-hiring me at the same position I'd been in. This is..." His hand trailed across her forhead. " This is amazing, Sara. This way I'll also be able to give you and the baby a stable life. His or her father won't be a con, you know, he'll be a _structural engineer_."

She grabbed his face and kissed him sweetly. Always thinking of her first, before thinking of himself. What a man, what a man...

His brow furrowed. "Sara, I don't think you should go back there anymore..." She looked at him with doubt – and stubbornness – written all over her face. "Listen, I know what you are going to say," he continued reasonably. "You love your job, and want to finish the last days...But Sara – those are dangerous men in there. I don't want to risk anything happening to you _or _the baby. What if – " he licked his lips nervously, "what if something happens, like another riot? I'm not there to protect you anymore, honey, and I can't stand the thought of..."

Michael shook his head and Sara could read the plain fear on his face. She cupped his face in her hands. "Okay," she said. "I won't go back." Relief washed over him. "But – I am going to start my new job in two weeks. I don't think crayon make a good weapon." She smiled and his lips turned upwards too.

"Thank you." He breathed. He was no fool, he knew she did this more for him then for herself, but any way for her not to be there anymore, was a good way for Michael. Softly, he kissed her again. "I love you."

Sara smiled against his lips. "I know."

Veronica

"It's going to be okay, Vee." Lincoln kissed the side of her face. "Remember, it's only LJ, okay? You've dealt with far worse."

She nodded confidently. Yeah. Okay, she could do this. _So, okay, LJ – here's the deal : I'm going to be your step-mother, and give birth to your new half-brother or –sister. That okay with you?_

They sat together on the old, worn, but comfy sofa at Lincoln's place and waited for LJ to get out of bed. Three seconds after Lincoln had reassured her, they heard his feet running down the stairs in a steady rhythm. Veronica could swear her heart had moved to her throat when she saw him walk through the livingroom and grab the milk out of the fridge.

"Hey Vee, what's up?" Veronica raised her hand in a small hello and looked desperately at her fiancé.

"Hey kid, could you come here for a second?"

LJ – bottle of milk still in hand – cautiously walked over to the sofa and sat down on the livingroomtable in front of it. "Listen, if this is about the carpet, I..."

His father frowned. "What carpet?"

"Oh-" his eyes darted around "nothing." He laughed to dismiss the idea.

Lincoln laughed sarcastically. "Haha. No, seriously – What carpet?"

Veronica put her hand on his leg to silence him and LJ was apalled. _That actually works?_ "Listen, LJ," she spoke up. "Your father and I, well,..." She looked at Lincoln, who had still not let go of the whole carpet-business and was gazing at his son with an intriguing expression.

She rolled her eyes. Obviously, he'd lost track of the thing they were supposed to do. She looked back at the kid, looking at her with trusting eyes, and decided that – if her clueless fiancé wouldn't do it, then she would. "Well...in short – he proposed."

LJ's eyes started to shine when he grabbed her hand and noticed the ring on it, giving her a big hug. "Alright, DAD!"

Lincoln went like 'huh'? And LJ pointed at Veronica's finger. "You're engaged, remember?"

His father grinned. "Yeah. Pretty neat, huh?"

Veronica smiled at the interaction of her – _her_ – two boys, before realising that she hadn't broken the other news to him yet. "Oh, another thing, LJ..." He turned to her again and smiled at her the way a son would at his mother. It momentarily made her breath catch. Wow.

"...You're going to be a big brother."

He jumped up, scaring the two adults, and cheered, grinning at his dad.

"Wow, Dad, you really know how to hook 'em, don't you?"

* * *

_SOS. Toes still hurt._

_XO_


	6. Get Togethers

**A/N : Ever had to wear heavy shoes (Irish dancing) for the first time (they lift your toes up a little) and had to dance with them for 2 hours while dancing your limbs off? Yeah - that's how I felt...My toes were wrecked. : ( But your reviews made 'em feel...a little better...maybe after some more reviews...**

**XO**

* * *

Henry 

Sara opened the door with a small smile. "Thank you, Sir, that you could meet us."

Henry smiled back at her. "Of course, Sara. Even though it's just a small lunchhour, I can easily walk here and back." He watched in wonder at Michael, coming out of the – what he supposed to be the bedroom. He shook his head. _Of course, Henry, he's a free man now. A grown man, engaged to Sara. Right._

Walking over to him, Michael envelopped him into a hug, which Henry returned. "Hey there, son."

Michael guided him to towards the couch and motioned for him to sit down. The Warden looked around and whistled through his teeth. "This is a great place, guys." The lovers turned to eachother, sharing a secret smile.

"Actually," Sara spoke up, "We might be moving in the not so distant future." She looked at Michael and he touched her hand lovingly. She took a deep breath and turned back to him. "Henry, I'm pregnant."

Well, yeah, what could he do but look at her in wonder and confusion. He swallowed hard. "Wait a minute. I mean, slow down – just..._Two days ago, _you come to me and tell me you're quitting, and I just _happen to find out _that you're engaged, and _today _you tell me you're pregnant?" He raked his hand through his short hair. "I mean, that's...wow, Sara. That's wow." His face broke out in a huge, gentle smile. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to them, first walking over to Michael and pulling him into his firm arms to show him his acceptance of him as a second son. No, it was more than acceptance, it was love. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut to keep the tears from coming out, he pulled Sara to her feet and kiss the top of her head.

She smiled. One of those wonderful smiles that he'd only seen a few times inside of the prisonwalls. God, how he loved to see her this happy.

"There's one more thing," she whispered softly.

Pope laughed. "They're twins."

Michael visibly paled and Sara had to pat his back to reassure him. "No." She said. "They're not twins, Michael...Michael! They're not..." He exhaled. "Er –" she turned back to the Warden. "Michael and I were wondering if you would consider being the godfather..."

Yeah, so that tipped the balance. Henry Pope cried.

Michael

Seing the Warden cry, it was ... surreal. He'd never seen a man so...powerful, so...grown-up, cry. It was like he was a little boy, who saw his daddy, the bravest, coolest guy in the whole wide world – shed tears.

"Of course.." he said, taking Sara's face in his hands and kissing her cheeks in pure joy. "Of course I will. Oh, honey..."

Michael looked on proudly. Proud of what – he didn't know. But he was.

And Henry? Well, after a few minutes of kissing and hugging Sara, he suddenly turned to Michael. "Sara," he said, "I need to have a few words with Michael, if that's okay with you?" She looked at him and he nodded. Surely, the Warden wouldn't hurt him, right?

Right?

Sara disappeared through the door of the bedroom and kept listening to the men. They knew this, of course, and moved their conversation a bit further away.

"Listen, Michael." He put a hand on Michael shoulder, and it didn't feel threatening, or constricting, such as it had felt in the prison. It felt rather...liberating. "You know that I have always seen Sara as my daughter, seeing as the _governor_ mistreated or simply didn't treat her at all. I love her so much, I..." he shook his head, smiling. "Never would any man be good enough for her."

_This is bad, right?_ Michael gulped.

"And then you came along." Michael exhaled while the Warden started pacing in front of him. "Lord, I didn't know what it was about you, Michael, but the moment I saw you...well, you were different to me. You were...so...honest and _optimistic._ I liked you from the beginning, because I saw something rare in you." He smiled a little. "Guess Sara saw it too, huh? Listen Michael, she started _living _again. Something sparkled inside of her, that made me proud. You make her happy, Michael. As much as Sara is a daughter to me, so are you like a son to me."

Okay, so...bile in throat was rising, eyes where starting to form tears...The Warden wasn't the only one crying anymore.

"And here you are!" Henry gestured widely around the place, while Michael wiped his eye. "In your own appartement, with a marriage and a baby on its way. I'm proud of you, Michael. You both deserve eachother."

Michael pounced on him and threw his arms around the broad shoulders, indeed getting to know the father he had never known. Henry squeezed him tight while Sara's face peeked around the corner of the door.

"Are you guys done yet? I really need to pee..."

* * *

That evening..

* * *

Sara 

Lincoln sat across from Michael and Sara with a huge smile plastered on his face. "We need to tell you guys something..."

He roughly grabbed Veronica's hand and yanked it so Michael and Sara could see the ring. " We're engaged."

Sara let out a soft gasp and smiled widely at Veronica, quickly switching couches so she could sit next to her and admire the ring.

"I knew he would.."she whispered to her. Veronica could only smile and nod. "I bet this is where he tells Michael you're pregnant?" Once again, only a nod.

"And guess what..." Lincoln continued, "She's pregnant too!"

Michael looked happy and satisfied.

Veronica whispered back at her. "He doesn't seem surprised, sis?"

Her _sis'_ blushed. "I sort of told him?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I knew you would."

Lincoln was oblivious to his brother's un-surprisedness and started chuckling happily while Michael hugged him fiercely. "Congratulations, bro." Then he sighed and whistled through his teeth. "'T's gonna be tough dealing with two pregnant women at the same time, though."

His brother nodded. "Yeah...ffieew."

Every person in the room just stared at him. _What are they looking at?_ Suddenly, his eyes went wide. "Waaait a minute..."

The people in the room laughed. "Sara?" He asked her. She nodded.

Suddenly, LJ's voice piped up. "Wo – hoo, go aunt Sara!" The foor of them looked at him in amazement. He just shrugged. "I mean, that's who you are, right?"

Sara's face broke out in a sentimental grin. "Wow. I am, huh?"

He came over to hug her. "Yes," he chuckled next to her ear. "You are."

* * *

_Good? Bad? _

_Toes feel bad...make 'em better?_

_XO_

_PS: I hope I'll be able to update tomorrow, but I'm having friends over to celebrate me birthday...Which isn't until November 9th. But whatever...Early presents...Yeahh!_

_XO_


	7. Affections and Effects

**A/N : You guys, I am SO sorry. My party was great!! But needless to say, I didn't get much sleep. So I tucked in early yesterday. However, here I am again, pleading you not to have forgotten me...Please be kind and forgive me? **

**Be kinder - and review? (looks hopeful and pleading ) (yes, I am using the 'puppy-eyes')**

**XO**

* * *

:: 1 month later ::

* * *

Michael 

Michael woke up by the hastily leaving of his arms by Sara, and the following sounds erupting from the bathroom. He stood up immediately and walked over to his fiancée hovering over the toilet. Softly he pulled back her hair and allowed her to lean against him. She swallowed hard in between times and struggled to get her words together.

"Micha – I told you..." " you don't have to..."

He shook his head and squeezed the small of her back to show her his stubbornness. "You're alright. I'm not leaving you."

She nodded while he wiped the last strand of sweaty hair out of her eyes. She sighed loudly and turned away from the bowl, pressing her back against Michael and tilting her head, exhausted.

"You okay?" he whispered sweetly. It had been like this for weeks. Sara bolting out of his arms in the middle of the night, running to the toilet and trying to convince Michael she could do it all. And every night he had been there, refusing to leave her side.

"Yeah." Sara nodded relieved. "It's gone."

"Good." He smiled softly and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bed and softly laying her down. He padded over to the bathroom, flushed the toilet and turned off the lights. He gathered her in his arms again and kissed the nape of her neck before pulling her into him, fitting together perfectly. "Goodnight, sweetie."

She murmured something vaguely sounding like the same and he smiled. That's his girl.

* * *

:: The next morning ::

* * *

And in the morning, as they woke up, the first thing Sara always did was brush her teeth. I mean – can you blame her for not being up to the task at night? And then she'd kiss Michael, smile softly to his neck and whisper a _thanks_. He never needed to ask what she thanked him for.

But yeah, she was stubborn. He grinned. She was _cranky._

Sjeesh – she'd lived on her own for the greater part of her life, never needing anyone else to take care of her – never wanting to need anyone else. She was an indepedent spirit, not easily tamed.

Michael spun her around again and kissed the crap out of her. She giggled. "What was that for?"

He just smiled mysteriously. "Do all questions need an answer?"

Sara mimicked her words from long ago. "There are so many questions surrounding you, Michael..." Heavily sighing, she walked away, only letting go of his hand when it became a necessity.

Michael chuckled and followed her into the kitchen, where she was busy pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Oh.." she groaned. "Not you again!"

His eyebrow raised. "Ms. Tancredi, are you trying to get rid of me?"

She slurped her coffee. "Do all questions need an answer?" Her eyes twinkled at him over the edge of the cup and she winked softly.

"Besides," she continued after having put down her cup. "That's be Mrs. Scofield soon." He nodded proudly. Sara frowned. "Listen Michael, about the wedding..." he held his breath. "Either we have to marry right now, or wait another year."

Confusion was evident in his eyes and a silent "Why?" escaped his lips.

"Because..." her hands found their way to her hips and she stood there, towering over him. "I refuse to be a _fat_, _pregnant_ bride."

Michael laughed loudly. He walked over to her and put his hands over her ons her hips. "Honey, you'll _never_ be fat."

She bit her lip and turned her face away from his to keep from laughing. "That's sweet. Still." She concluded. "I won't."

"And now..." she continued. "My kids are waiting. I mean- _the _kids." She fell silent. "_The_ kids."

Kissing him one more time, she took her coat off of the hanger and slipped it on. " Don't forget our appointement this afternoon, 'kay?"

He nodded. "I won't."

"Good." She smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

:: that afternoon ::

* * *

Sara 

_Man,_ she hated it when the used creams on her. Her belly was rubbed full of the stuff, and she looked up at Michael, scrunching her nose. He grinned softly.

She blamed Barbie. She did. _"It's fun to be a girl!"_ Obviously, Barbie had never been pregnant with Ken's babies.

"Ah!" she gasped when the cold metal object reached her stomach, travelling all over the smooth – _gelled_ – surface. Michael had taken her hand by this point and squeezed it softly. He pressed a kiss to her ear when the nurse wasn't looking, and she beamed.

"See?" The nurse questions, pointing at the video-images of their baby on the small screen. "There's a hand...and a small finger..." Sara turned to look at her fiancé, who seemed to be having tears in her eyes. Ah – finally a positive effect of the baby. (I mean – the nightly occurences weren't all that pleasent, you know.) : It had the power to turn her soon-to-be-husband into a fluffy ball. She loved seeing him like this. The man who had broken out of prison to save the life of his innocent brother, was in wonder because of their child.

Hearing that small heartbeat, knowing it was coming from inside of her, filled her with a joy she couldn't imagine. She gazed at the screen lovingly as the black and white images continued to flicker on the screen.

She'd cherish this moment forever.

Michael

Michael escorted her to the car, still in a daze. His wallet was now filled with not only a picture of him and Sara, but _also_ their baby's first picture. It was...wow.

Sara chuckled and kissed him on the side of his head, after he'd buckled her up. He laughed softly and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine and letting the car travel over the road.

Some women would hit him up the head and tell him to 'snap out of it'. But not his Sara, no. His Sara knew exactly what to do. She let him have this moment.

He loved her with all his heart.

And the nightly sickness...it didn't matter. Sure, he was jealous that Veronica didn't have it, but he'd do anything for Sara. Besides, it had become a routine that he would not be able to live without if it would be gone. He grinned. Besides, when the baby came, he doubted they'd have _any_ sleep.

His job was great. He'd always loved working in that business, but now, he was more alive while doing it. He had a fire burning in him. His passion showed, and many clients told him how happy they were that he'd changed into this. They asked him the cause, and he told them about love. He told them of Sara, the love of his life, soon-to-be-bride, and of his kid-on-the-way.

They smiled happily. No one seemed to remember that he was a convicted criminal once. Although occasionaly, an intern would duck at the sight of him. He grinned. Poor chaps.

Sara's hand found his on the shiftinggears-stick and she treaded his fingers through his. He took their linked hands up to his lips and kissed them before placing them back.

What a day. He smiled. What a beautiful day.

* * *

_there are tears that shine like a smile, sobbing like a sunrise for the truth. (J. Foreman from the band Switchfoot)_

* * *

_So, guys. Have you forgotten about my story? About Michael, Sara and the baby...and everyone else around? My toes have healed, but your reviews would heal me...Please?_

_XO_


	8. Sweet dreams, baby

**A/N : (singing) Here I am again! Behing my 'top again...Please tell me how you feel...Or I will..dance a reel? (raises eyebrow at herself this definitely is a side-effect from spending the day as a Racoon. ... Don't ask.)**

**XO**

* * *

6 months along

_"Listen, I am going to write the gender of the baby on this note-card,"the nurse said. "and you decide whether or not you want to know."_

Sara

Sara held the envelope in front of him, waving it teasingly before his eyes. "Don't you want to know?" Her tongue snuck out and he just wanted to bite down on it. HARD.

Michael groaned and leapt forward to do so, but she danced around him with the small note clutched in her hand. He spun around quickly and pulled Sara with him as they fell on the bed together. Softly, he kissed her nose. "No." His finger tapped it once. "No."

Her eyes bulged. "You tell _me_.." she started. "That Michael Scofield, the man who's always planning things, doesn't want to know whether we're going to be raising a son or a daughter?"

Michael grinned innocently. "No!"

"I don't believe you." She could see the selfdiscipline shining in his eyes, and she _knew_ he'd want to know _sooner_ or later. "Anyway, I'll lay this envelope right here –" she nodded towards the dresser. "and if either you or I want to know, we could just go over there and see."

Slipping into her night-gown (which was actually just an over-sized T-shirt that had been Michael's) she lay down and snuggled up to him. She couldn't wait for Michael to find out that they would have a... She still couldn't quite believe it herself sometimes... The thought of being a mother was actually quite frightening. I mean, she wanted a family with Michael, she longed to be a mother – but now that it was actually here, and her belly had grown so much she was having trouble seeing her feet – it was overwhelming.

Just like she couldn't believe Michael was real sometimes. It was too – perfect. She'd always dreamed of love and fairytales, but when it actually finds you...Sjeesh.

Feeling him pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck, she smiled and closed her eyes. She'd need her sleep...The few hours she could get...

* * *

:: The next day ::

* * *

Michael 

It was sunday, which meant they had the luxury of sleeping late. Which they always did. Hell, it had been a rough night, with him laying awake, wondering about the insides of that damn envelope, and her awakening earlier than usual, and running to the bathroom once again.

Listen, of _course_ he wanted to know whether he was going to have a baby boy or girl, but he was trying to persuade himself not to open the thing. Although his heart and his fiancée didn't quite make it easy.

"Michael..." Her voice cut through the silence. "I'm not going to tease you about the gender again, don't worry... But I was wondering... Which names do you like?" He tried to say something, but she beat him to it. "Please, don't say Michael Junior. _Please!"_

"Hey!" He protested. "I think LJ and MJ would be great cousin-names." Michael grinned when her eyes widened. "Kidding! Gosh, I'd never put my kid through that. No," he continued, twirling her hair between his fingers, "for a boy, I like Ben, and most names ending on –an."

She raised her eyebrow. "-An?"

"Yeah," he said, having moved on to a next strand. "Brian, Logan, Kieran..." She nodded, loving the sound of those. "And for a girl...I like Sam, short for Samaire (pronounced Sah-mee-rah) and Emily."

Kissing her softly, he returned her question. "For a girl, I like Imogen, and I've always really liked Sam too. And I _love _Samaire...what's it mean?"

Michael pressed a kiss to her ear. "It's gaelic for dawning Sun."

Her tears glazed over. "It's so beautiful." He nodded.

"And for boys...Well, I always liked the name Michael.." she winked at him. "But I'll be damned if our kid gets named _Junior._" She added. "I really like the names you picked out, though.."

He smiled. "You're wonderful."

"Oh, Shut it, Scofield." She swung at him with a pillow, which he evaded...the first time.

Veronica

Veronica looked down at her belly, being all...ugh..._big_.

Her boys were being heaven, however. LJ had replaced the carpet he had burned a hole through and was being her personal slave...well, maybe slave is a strong word...how do you call someone who's at your beckoning all the time...Say the word and he'll do it? _Loyal companion._

And Lincoln...Well, Lincoln was amazing. He loved her the best way he could, and she couldn't dream of a man more perfect. Sure, he'd had his problems in the past, being nearly executed and all, but now he was just..._sweet._ The sweetest man she'd ever known.

They still saw Nick every once in a while. Yes, he'd apologized for everything he'd done, and there had been a friendship between them to begin with, so why shut him out of her life? She shook her head. Besides, she needed him for godfather-duties.

Slowly, she walked down the stairs (minding her feet) and watched father and son eating blueberry pancakes. LJ was grinning at his father, adoration on his face. _Well, you've always known he was a great father, Veronica_, she told herself.

Just then, the baby kicked. _Yes, sweetie, he'll be a great father to you too._ She chuckled, which caused the boys to look up and smile at her.

She continued her walk over to them and Lincoln kissed her sweetly. "'Morning."

"'Morning."

Another kick from the baby. Veronica shook a bit and rolled her eyes, pointing towards her belly. Lincoln laughed and put his hand on her stomach. "And goodmorning to you too, Emily."

"Emily?" LJ's voice broke the silent moment. "You mean – I'm getting a sister?"

Veronica and Lincoln watched amusedly as they saw LJ's face turn into pure happiness. His eyes lit up and after a few minutes of daydreaming, he turned them to his plate, cutting his pancake into tiny slices, as if he were to feed them to a little girl...

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever."

* * *

:: That night ::

* * *

Michael 

Michael silently released her sleeping body and padded over to the dresser, switching on the small bedroomlight. _He needed to know._

Like – it's not fair. She knows _exactly_ what our baby is going to be called, and I don't? Hardly seems reasonable.

His fingers traced the edges of the envelope. Michael licked his dry lips and suddenly ripped the envelope open. Hurriedly, he looked at Sara, scared that he might have woken up. She hadn't moved a bit.

His eyes lit up, and shone brighter than the nightlight ever could.

Switching it off, he pressed himself back against her body and let his hand trail to her stomach, a radiant smile on his face.

_Sweet dreams, Samaire._

* * *

_So, was it what you expected it to be? Was it good? Bad? How 'bout the names? Aargh - let me know!_

_XO_


	9. Crank!

**A/N : Hey there guys! I'm back again! With healed toes, and ego. But I'd love love love it if you kept on reviewing...(hint)**

**I'm in a weird mood today, not as fluffy as usual, but still good, I hope - let me know.**

**The women...are cranky. Very cranky. I feel bad for the guys...Ooww, poor Michael, Linc and LJ...Those sweethearts really suffer...HAH! Wanna try suffering or pain...try being a girl...High heels - shopping for hours! What a drag...**

**I'm glad not to have had experienced the wonderful feeling of being pregnant, so I can only imagine what the girls must be feeling..**

**X - O**

**Lemme - know.**

* * *

_She's my private paradise_

_When I'm with her, I'm paralized_

_I cannot speak, I cannot see_

_She's my eternity._

_- Dexter Freebish 'Twilight'_

* * *

Sara 

Sara woke up and smiled when her eyes found the ripped open envelope on the dresser. Turning around in Michael's arms, she looked sweetly into his eyes. "So you looked, huh?" She raised a daring eyebrow.

He nodded guiltily. "Yeah. I couldn't...I mean, I didn't want to...but I did.." Shrugging, he said "It doesn't matter, right?" And then his face cleared.

"A daughter, Sara! We're gonna have a baby girl!" He chuckled, pulling his girls even closer to him. "So we've agreed on the name,right?"

Sara nodded. "Samaire Veronica Henry Scofield." She burst into full out laughter the minute she said it.

"What?" he questioned, his brows furrowed together, but a smile at Sara's joyous laugh. " What..?"

She smiled and wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. "Michael, it's so surreal..."

He nuzzled her neck happily. "Wonderful, is what it is."

* * *

That afternoon

* * *

It was a stupid fight, really. They didn't even know what it was about...Some stupid business-diner, a lack of dress, and previously made arrangements with Lincoln and Veronica.

Nevertheless, there they were, screaming at eachother, the fire burning in both sets of eyes.

And Damn it..It felt _great_.

_Shush, Sara – fighting is bad._

Aw c'mon, don't tell me you don't notice that passion blazing through his body? Her eyes started to droop...Man, he's gorgeous when he's angry.

_He's always gorgeous. Why are you wasting your time being mad, just make up...Take the afternoon off...and make up...several times._

Just a bit..more...then I'll stop. Promise.

_I'll yelp when things get out of hand._

Michael

He was throwing a rather good 'hissy fit' when he saw her collapse onto the ground. And he swore that it felt as if his patch of solidness had slid out from underneath him. He ran to her, crouching in the far end of the room, where she'd had enough space to angrily swing her arms.

"Sara!" It was planned to come out a scream, but all his lips managed was a whisper. Her hands where clutching her stomach and she was fervently rubbing them over the bumpy surface. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her over to the couch and lay her down, kneeling on the floor beside her and looking at her worriedly.

She groaned. "I thought she was planning on yelping.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She blinked a sole tear out of her eye. "I was having an argument with my subconscious about whether or not to make up with you instantly..." grinning, she added. "It felt good, didn't it?"

He laughed and ran his hand over his head. "I hate to say this, but yeah...it did." His eyes turned sad again. "Then what happened?"

Sara softly shook her head, causing some of her auburn locks to fall in her face. He wiped them off. "I'm okay, Michael...Don't worry...'T's just...this girl is going to be some hellraiser."

He looked at her stomach and lay his hand over hers, still caressing the baby. "Now, now, Sam," he said, "be nice to your mommy."

Sara softly stated the thing that still made her feel all the wonder. "I'm going to be a mommy."

His eyes found hers, and they held so much love and hope for the future, that she _had _to kiss him. It was not a choice, she _had_ to. Not that she minded, of course. "Maybe she was trying to tell us something, though..."

A smile appeared on his face as he tilted his head a bit to the side. "To stop fighting and make up instead."

"Yes, I believe that was it."

"I'm sorry I got angry."

"Aww.." Sara smiled, "don't be. We needed it after all this mushy stuff."

A devious grin appeared on his face. "I have just the plan to make it up to you, though."

Sara laughed. "Why, Mr. Scofield, I do believe I am always in favor of your plans, and generally pleased when they have been turned into action."

" Well, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Scofield, I'll show you just how great my plans can be.." He cocked his eyebrow at her.

She clapped her hands excitedly. This would proove to be quite the apology.

Needless to say, they hadn't gone to the business diner that night. Nor to the familydinner. Nah, they had their own familydinner. For two.

Or three.

He got confused sometimes.

Veronica

"I can't believe he cancelled...That - "

Veronica gave him a stern look. "There'll be NO swearing around this baby, Mr. Burrows!"

He looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Vee, the kid hasn't been born yet."

She threw a potato at his head. "Then PRACTISE!"

He stalked off, murmuring something about _cranky when pregnant_. Veronica smiled in triumph. That man needed to learn his manners. HUH. She nodded at her potatoes. _Ain't that right, fellows? Cranky when pregnant. Then why don't you try dealing with a baby wrecking havoc inside of you._

Because, oh yes – little Emily Sara Nicolas was no sweetheart. Veronica had taken to calling her _Emmy's the menice_ inside of her head. She should be a kick-boxer. Tough girl.

She laughed. What could you expect from _their _kid?

Veronica couldn't help but wonder about Michael's whereabouts too, though. But she wouldn't swear, she swore to herself.

_He's probably having a quiet dinner with Sara,_ she marveled, when LJ started trotting down the stairs.

He looked confused. "What's wrong, LJ?"

"Nothing..." he shrugged. "It's just, I stopped hearing the sound of potatos being cut, so I figured 'dinner must be ready'."

_Aargh – male Burrows' , _she grumpily thought, as yet another poor potato was used as a missile.

She turned back to her potatopeeling, as she saw LJ rub a bump on his head.

Veronica grinned with satisfaction. _That'll teach him._

* * *

_Hey-hey_

_ho-ho_

_Was it good,_

_please lemme know!_

_XO_


	10. ESNB

**A/N : here I am again...Not much to say today...Just...review, please?**

**(groans) I think I ate too much Chinese food...**

**XO**

**

* * *

2 months later**

* * *

Veronica was ironing Lincoln's favorite shirt when it happened.

She doubled over in pain, gasping for breath.

The sole sound of the iron hitting the stone tiles was the only thing heard, as Veronica drew in soundless breaths.

LJ

He heard her scream. Heard her yell, for him, his father – anyone really. So he ran to her – ran to where he thought she was.

"Vee?" He screamed into the silence that followed. "VEE!"

A closet tumbled to the floor in sign. He saw her, clutching her stomach and gasping for air. Shit.

Hurriedly, he helped her up, while somehow managing to dial his father's cell with the other hand.

Lincoln

_String cheese._

What _kind _of String cheese?

He lifted two packets and weighed them thoughtfully.

_Gouda or Parmezan_?

He opted for the parmezan and pushed the trolly further down the aisle.

_Milk. Yeah, we need milk._

His cellphone started ringing in his pocket, and he balanced the milk in one hand and slowly reached for his phone with the other.

"Yeah?"

The bottle fell out of his hand.And just like that, a 'milky way' was created.

Michael

"Yeah?"

"Mike –" he heard his brother breathing rapidly. "She's in labor.. Ver- Veronica's in labor…"

Michael breathed slowly, calmly. He knew he had to be his brother's eye of the storm right now. Lincoln needed _him_ to keep him together.

"Okay, Lincoln...Where are you now?"

The line crackled. "On my way to the hospital.."

"General?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, Lincoln. I'll be right there, okay? And I'll bring Sara. Just...keep breathing."

_Breathe, big brother, breathe._

Sara

"Sara?" Susan, 'the girl behind the desk', came to her with a portable phone clutched to her chest.

Sara looked up from little Gregory's grazed knee and looked at the girl that had approached her so cautiously. "Yes Susan?"

"It's your.. er – it's Michael...says it's urgent."

"Thank you..." Sara reached for the phone and Susan handed it over with care. "Michael?"

"Veronica's in labor. I'm heading over there right now... D-" She grinned. _Do you need to ask, Michael?_

"I'll be standing outside in ten. Meet me."

Sara thanked her supervisor three times when she got the green light to go, and five minutes later she stood outside, waiting for Michael. It was october, and bloody cold. A scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck, as she looked up into the dark sky..._Rain is about to fall._

She prayed for his car to pull up before that time, so his arms could shelter her from it.

He was there a minute and forty-three seconds later.Swinging the door open, she dove in and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Buckling up, she rubbed her hands together to keep warm. Winter had come early this year.

His hand reached for the heater, and his eyes looked at her in concern. The way he cared for her still amazed her sometimes. Always making sure there was no risk what-so-ever that she could get sick, and if she did (nightly, sadly enough) he was always there beside her, in seconds.

So different from the men she'd known before, who wouldn't even see the person she'd become, or how sick she got, because they were flying high, never looking down.

And as they reached the hospital, he motioned for her to wait and stay put, earning a confused glance from her. He went out and let the pouring rain drench him, just so he could stand beside her, an umbrella over her head.

She tried to kiss the rain away – but he was too deep in already. Besides, they had to hurry... True, it could take hours, because contrary to what some people believe, baby's don't just 'pop out'. But to Licoln and LJ, it mattered that they got there as quickly as they could.

So they sped through the parkinglot, dancing in the puddles and running through the sliding doors. Sara giggled as they ran. She always did that. Yes, it might be immature, but it wasn't something she could help. It just came naturally. She couldn't run without turning into a heap of laughter.

Michael turned around and rolled his eyes at his fiancée, who was standing still in the middle of the corridor, her hands placed firmly upon her thighs. He ran back to her, swung her over his shoulder, and continued running.

Ignoring her mocking remarks ("Oh, Mr. Scofield – You're soo strooong!") he tried to find his way.

_I'm coming, Linc._

* * *

They found LJ, sitting on the blue plastic chairs outside of a hospitalroom, a worried look on his face and eyes that darted around, fixing on the door every once in a while.

Michael dumped Sara into the chair beside him, although LJ didn't notice, and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing, chap?"

He shrugged and evaded the question. "Dad's in there with her. So she'll be fine." A chuckle followed. "Dad's a nervous wreck, though. I mean – Veronica's more calm than he is."

His uncle smiled. "It was the same when you were born...His nerves were on high tension." LJ's eyes held a tender expression in them. "But all that faded the moment he held you in his arms for the very first time.."

"Yeah?"

Michael ruffled his hair sweetly. "You bet!"

* * *

4 hours and 32 minutes later.

* * *

Veronica 

They had all gathered around her little bed. Her family, looking proud.

And then there was this other thing. This sweet little bundle of joy, sleeping in her arms, in a nice fluffy blanket. Emily Sara Nicolas had her eyes squeezed firmly shut and her tiny mouth opened just a crack.

Veronica didn't hear all the congratulations she got...or all the happy glances. She only saw her daughter and her daddy.

Lincoln stood there, almost serenely, after being so wound up all the time. Emily had brought him calm, she thought, as she handed the little girl over to him. His eyes gazed at her tenderly.

_Everything is perfect now,_Veronica thought. And she lay her head back on the pillow, falling asleep immediately.

Michael

Veronica's asleep. She should be, after what she's been through for the last hours.

Michael lovingly gazed at Sara, who had tears brimming in her eyes. He gave her side a gently squeeze and she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Soon, it'll be us..." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded sweetly and kissed him, reminding him of all the precious times ahead.

_Soon,_

_It'll be us._

* * *

_Review? Pleaaase? _

_XO_


	11. Baby girl

**A/N : Thank you all again for reviewing...**

**and a big thanks to **

**pinkkitty4eva, who made me realise that it was quite a dangerous thing for Michael to be carrying pregnant Sara over his shoulder. (blushes) I forgot. **

**and to Patra86, who made me remember Sucré and Maricruz...They're not in this chapter yet, but they will pop up sooner or later.**

**and to all my faithful reviewers - I would be nowhere without you. (getting all emotional)**

**My vacation's up, but that means that I'll certainly be updating daily, so that's good, right? Except maybe on thursday, November 9 (why is that day special you ask? Well, not only is it baby Sam's birthday, but it'll also be _my_ birthday - yes, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, so I wrote her birth on the same day I was born..hehe).**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a real important one. Let me know!**

**XO**

* * *

Three weeks and four days later (November 9)

* * *

Sara

"Doctor?" Jeremy's small eyes widened as he called out to her. "Doctor- are you okay?"

Sara clutched her stomach tighter, her face screwed up in pain. She tried to smooth it again and not scare the little boy further. It didn't work. _Breathe, Sara. Two times in, one time out. _

She tried to remember the classes her and Michael had taken at the local hospital, but it was no use. Her mind was blank as to what she was supposed to do. Only one thought remained. _Michael. I need Michael._

"Jeremy, sweetie...could you...get sister Susan please?"

His feet ran out of the small room and she heard him scream at Susan to _Come, come! Something's wrong with doctor Sara!_. The woman hurried inside of the room with him pulling her hand.

"Sara?"

Sara's eyes were open wide and she looked at Susan with a tear-stained face. It hurt so badly... The doctor was lost when in pain – doctors are supposed to heal pain, not experience it. She pulled at Susan's collar and grumbled at the panicking girl. "I...NEED...MICHAEL."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry..." She darted off, and Sara felt bad. Sjeesh, Michael must be rubbing off on her. Here she was, having contractions, and she worried about the girl's feelings...A small smile slipped out, but it was chased off immediately as another, a worse one, hit. She yelled out in pain and Jeremy, who'd been standing in the corner looking terrified, started to run, not looking back.

She faintly heard Susan telling Michael that _it has begun_, and she couldn't help but snicker. Like the world ending... IT HAS BEGUN.

A hand clutched hers and she was surprised to see whose it was. Little Jeremy had come back again, his teddy clutched into his hand. "Squeeze Bubby, doctor – he won't mind..."

Bubby was almost crushed in her fist when she squeezed him, hard. In the meantime, Jeremy never let go of her other hand and Susan had returned, rubbing her back. She tried to take her hand, but when Jeremy started causing a scene, she gave up.

"He's on his way..." she whispered soothingly and Sara found her way to breathe again. Knowing he was on his way made her feel safe. _Two times in, one time out._

Three heavy contractions later, she felt somebody lifting her up and opened her eyes to look into Michael's face. "Michael,.." she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her sweaty forhead. "I'm here, sweetie. Hang on, okay?"

She nodded. _Okay. _

Michael

He hated the fact that he always had to be the strong one, when right now, he wanted nothing more than to yell in panick.

Sure, he'd knocked over the archive when he heard Susan's panicking voice and that felt good, but now that she was here with him, he needed to be strong, calm. Her rock.

He gently lay her in the back seat of the car and threw his keys at Susan. "Drive." She nodded and obliged. Such a sweet girl. He looked at the boy who stood next to the car with a concerned look on his face. His apron read Jeremy, and he had been with Sara when Michael had arrived, helping her deal with the pain. Michael smiled. Everybody loved Sara. Giving the boy a small wink, he said to him. "Thanks for taking care of her, Jeremy." The boy bit his tongue and nodded fervently.

Sara's face lay in his lap, and he held her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze when he saw things were getting too much for her to handle. He pressed his lips to her hair. "You're doing great, honey. I'm here..."

Several times on the ride to the hospital, she screamed out in pain and Michael's body would shake, as if he were too experiencing it all. Whispering soothing words in her ear, he calmed her. As much as a woman in labor _could_ be calm, that is.

When one of the doctors saw them coming, he pulled a wheelchair out of thin air and steered it through the halls towards one of the few free rooms. Michael ran beside it, while the doctor questioned him.

"Name?"

"Sara Tancredi."

"And you are?"

"The fiancé and father."

"Right." The doctor nodded. "You go over there and put on a green uniform, and I'll be in here," he pointed towards the door, "getting her ready."

Sara looked up at him in fear. "Michael, don't leave me.."

"I'll be there in a minute okay?" Kissing her hand, he reassured her. "I love you."

63 seconds later, he stood by her side, giving her his hand. He didn't even feel it when it was clutched so tightly that his fingers were turning purple. So what if they hurt or fell off? Then he would be balanced, right?

Susan had called Lincoln and Veronica, so there was a good chance one of them was outside now. Their family was here. He could feel it.

"Okay, Ms. Tancredi...I need you to push."

Half an hour later, a scream could be heard. And it wasn't Sara's.

Sara just gasped and her head lulled back to the pillow, where Michael absentmindedly stroked her hair, his eyes fixed on their new baby girl. He quickly pressed his lips to Sara's, who was too dazed to response, and walked over to the doctor and the smiling nurse, who handed him the scissors, before handing him his little girl, mere seconds later.

Samaire was still crying when he carried her over to her mother, shushing her as best as he could. But not with Sara, oh no. When the girl snuggled into her blanket in her mother's arms, she immediately calmed down. Sara smiled at the little girl, cradled in her arms, and her watering eyes found Michael's, who'd positioned himself on the edge of the bed, his arm slung around her. Tilting her face upwards, Michael kissed her sweetly, keeping his face close to hers for a second, before turning back to his daughter, cautiously opening the blanket a bit further so he could see her face completely.

"Hey Sam," he whispered, the tears streaming down his face. "Welcome to the world, baby girl."

* * *

_Just for the record : I don't know anything about giving birth, so I hope this was pretty close. So, ... what did you think? Pleaase let me know! _

_XO_


	12. Deal!

**A/N : Back, and still reeling a bit from writing the previous chapter. I think that was one of the most intense chapters I've ever written, and I am soo happy that you all loved it. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MEANT THE WORLD. **

**They always do, so please?**

**I need reviews after another day spent as a racoon. Oh - the horror!**

**XO**

* * *

Sara 

Well, Sam was a quiet baby. Not one of those 'nightly non-stop howlers' they warned you about in maternity books, called _What to do when your baby hates you_ or _How to keep from crying_. The little girl who had Sara's eyes was all good.

Sure, she cried when she got hungry, or did a doodle in her diaper or something, but she slept like an origami rose, every night. Her daddy was amazing too, never once complaining, apart from the grunt that escaped his throat on rare occasions.

They both slept in each others arms for hours at a time, with her crib next to their bed. Apparently, Samaire felt like she'd kept her parents up too many times before she was born.

Sara loved being a mother. It had given her a sense of...calm. She could just watch her daughter _be_, for hours at a time, while she pressed a hot cup of tea to her frozen cheek. It was, after all, November, and Sara needed to find a way to keep warm without Michael's arms wrapped around her 24/7. He only worked half days now and came home in the afternoons. As much as he loved his job, he claimed to love 'his girls' much much more and needed to be with them as much as he could.

She had smiled tenderly at him when he had come home at noon for the first time and she'd heard the quiet _thump_ of his briefcase being set on the woodenfloor. After kissing her sweetly, he gently took his baby girl out of her hands and pressed a kiss to the small forhead, rocking her back and forth.

No matter where Michael was going when he left the appartement, he never once forgot to kiss his daughter goodbye. Or his fiancée, for that matter.

Sara could see how happy he was. Michael was the sort of person that you need a manual for, but once you know the signs, he is... he is Michael. And hapiness radiated off of him. Once, she'd pouted and asked him if she'd been overthrown as "Michael's favorite woman" by her daughter. He'd just laughed. "You share. Deal with it."

And she had. All was perfect now.

Michael

He slowly slid the door closed and entered the small appartement. Smiling, he noticed Sara holding their daughter to her chest, both of them soundly asleep on the couch. He tiptoed to the study and pulled out his camera, needing to capture this moment, to look at it eternally.

They both looked so beautiful.

And they were his. He didn't know how on earth he got so lucky, why Fate had chosing this for him. But he thanked Destiny often.

It would be like this forever. Forever perfect.

Samaire would grow up, and they'd protect her as much as they could, but they wouldn't smother her. He grinned. Well, _he_ wouldn't smother her. Doctor Sara was another matter entirely.

Her eyes fluttered open and glared at him when she saw the camera in his hand. Sara was never one for pictures, claiming she wasn't photogenic in the least. If she only knew.

Michael was turning soft and he knew it. The man who had 'robbed a bank' and had survived more than a year in prison, was mellowing because of _girls._ Where was the time Lincoln and him vowed never to get 'hooked'?

"_I hate girls."Michael, age eight, had said to his big brother, after Sandra Wilkes had pushed him in the mud and called him a 'butthead'._

"_U-huh." Lincoln said. "They're like...like..." He paused. "Only good at cooking."_

"_Yeah!" Michael joined in, "...and...cleaning!"_

"_Making babies!"_

"_and...irosing!"_

_Lincoln chuckled. "That's ironing, squirt."_

_Michael bit his lip decidedly. "That's what I said! I'm never ever going to fall in love with a girl! They're stupid."_

_Lincoln nodded. "Promise?"_

"_I promise." He nodded his head._

"_Me too, brother. Me too!"_

Well, he'd kept his promise. That is, until Licoln decided to get framed and _make him_ rob a bank. That is, until he got to the infirmary on that first day, and had seen her.

It was all Lincoln's fault – and he couldn't thank him enough.

Veronica

She needed to get out. Yes, oh YES, she loved her Emily, but the kid could be quite a handful sometimes. Veronica needed some girl time – minus her daughter.

So she called Sara.

Hell, the boys could take care of their children, right? Lincoln had his own business, and could do what the hell he wanted, and LJ was just...hanging around the house all the time. Sure, they helped her – but beind the 'mother of the menace' was tiring.

Fifty-three minutes later, Veronica and Sara had booked an online flight to Tenerife, due to leave in two days. They'd travel for a bit, get sunburned and enjoy the silence of the ocean.

Now all they had to do was tell the guys.

* * *

_Tenerife, ah, doesn't that sound lovely...And silence...Silence, blessed blessed Silence...It might not be all it's cracked up to be, you'll see. The Tenerife part was actually inspired by real events. My sister is planning to go to Tenerife with her bf for a few days...I couldn't resist._

_Please let me know what you think!_

_XO Rosie the racoon. (winks)_


	13. Holiday, celebrate?

**A/N : You guys, thank you soo much! I was feeling a little insecure about yesterday's chapter, but you showed me that if was okay...I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me!**

**XO**

* * *

Michael 

"Listen, you're going to be okay, right?"

Michael nodded and pressed a kiss to Sara's forhead. "We'll be fine, okay?" A reassuring smile was sent her way. "Now go on, your plane won't wait forever.."

They were at the departing section of the airport, with Michael balancing Sam on his arm and gripping his lovely, _leaving_ fiancée with the other. He smiled. Sara was a basketcase, checking and re-checking everything. The good doctor was _out of control. _

Quickly, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss and he gently pushed her to the terminal. "Say bye-bye to mommy, Sam!" Taking her hand in his, he softly waved it at Sara, who just rolled her eyes, that were a little moist, he could tell. First time mommy leaves...

He saw her walk through the security check-point and watched her 'till she was out of sight. Then, he turned to his daughter. "Well, kid, looks like it's just you and me now, huh?"

Sam gave a little giggle, while quite an ammount of drool slipped out. _Wow,_ he thought. _Isn't this...a-dork-able._ Turning to look back once more, where she of course, wasn't anymore, he spun around and walked back.

Time to take the princess to her castle.

Sara

She missed her already. For the past weeks, Sara and Sam had not been seperated and the sudden distance was hard on her. She wondered if Samaire would even notice she was gone. Shaking her head, Sara laughed. Of course she would – we've got this mother/daughter thing going on now.

Veronica looked up from her book. "What's so funny?"

Sara shrugged at her travelcompanion. "We've got a mother/daughter thing."

A frown and a finger travelling between the two of them in confusion. "We?"

She giggled and let her finger travel between her and the wide open space outside of the airport. "Nah, Ronnie..._we._ Like, you and Emily, me and Sam..._We._"

Veronica looked at her, seemingly deep in thought. "Right. The boys can handle them, right?"

Sara reassured her. "'Course. Remember, Lincoln's been a daddy before...and Michael treats his daughter like the most precious thing in the world. The girls are safe."

"Good," she nodded, "Yes, I knew that, it's just..." she ran her hand across her tired face. "I didn't think I'd miss her this much."

Her companion grinned. "I _know_. And we haven't even left the airport."

Veronica laughed. "What do you say we skip this plane," she tilted her head in the direction of their gate and her eyes started to twinkle, "and just go spy on the boys..They don't need to know."

"Ronnie!" Sara gasped. "You _need _a break! I mean, look at you – you look tired as hell!" Her soon-to-be-sister-in-law-but-actually-sister-anyway-because-this-was-more-than-friendship raised an eyebrow, but giggled all the same.

"See, this is one of the things why I like you so much Sara. You just _say it._"

Sara nudged her. "I expect you to do the same."

"Ooof course."

_Final boarding call for flight 713 to Tenerife, at gate 27._

"And now, let's have some fun!"

* * *

Tenerife was beautiful, Sara decided, as she gazed out the small plastic window of the plane, while the first boarders of the island came into view. It was all she could wish for for a great vacation. But yet some part of her was still in Chicago, with her baby girl and fiancé.

_Nevermind that,_ she thought, _it's normal to miss them. Besides, it was time you spread your wings, right? And what better solution than to jump on a plane to an exotic destination, with your bikini packed in a suitcase and your best friend by your side?_

Looking next to her at Veronica, she saw that the woman was having some issues herself, probably the same Sara was contemplating. Sara put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Let's call them when we land..."

They both laughed and nodded, leaning back in their chairs and enjoying the view.

The boys

Lincoln had come to the appartement with Emily, and the boys had never let their daughter out of their side for a second, no matter how tempting that PlayStation was looking. LJ had crouched down next to the girls as they sat on the play-mat Michael and Sara had bought, and started making coocoo-noises at the girls, teaching them how to play with the fluffy ball and un-teaching them how to put the whole thing in your mouth.

The girls had hit it off right away when they met few weeks ago and were always looking at eachother with astounded faces, shamelessly touching and pulling everywhere. It was like "It takes two" without the twin-part. These nieces would raise hell in their teens. The menace had doubled. Which could be considered a bad thing, but somehow it was not.

Besides, if they got in too much trouble, LJ would figure out a way to get them out. He was their sworn protector, always sheltering them and cuddling them.

It was two in the afternoon when their cellphones started ringing simultaneously. Casting a look at LJ and the nieces, the men split up, so they could talk to their girls in private.

"Hello?"

Michael

"_Hey honey, it's me."_

He grinned. "I knew it would be. The oold ball and chain." Teasing was good, he decided. It made her forget her homesickness for a while. Because he knew how much she missed them. Of course he knew! It was in the way she sounded, and the way she pressed her palm to her face as she spoke to him, all those miles away.

"_You're such an idiot."_

"Hmm... How's it going over there?"

"_Good, Tenerife's beautiful, the food is good and the people are nice. It feels like freedom." _She skipped a beat. _"I wish you could see it with me."_

"Me too. But _someone_'s gotta keep the place standing when you go out to conquer the world with Vee.."

"_Yeah,"_ she said, as he walked into the livingroom and retrieved Sam from the playmat, sitting on the couch, so she could still see her favorite niece, but would still be close enough for her mother to hear. She gave a little giggle as he hoisted her up in the air and sat her on his lap, her hands swinging around in the air. _"Is that Samaire?"_

"H-hmm. She wanted to say hi. Misses you a lot, you know.."

"_She does?"_

"Of course she does. I mean, I try to keep her busy, but I guess it's not the same. You've got this mother/daughter thing going on." He said, knowing it would make her smile through all of the silent tears falling in slow-motion down her cheeks.

"_I miss her too. And I miss you."_

He sighed. "I miss you too." Laying his head back on the headrest, Sam crawled up his almost horizontal chest and started bouncing when he started to shake his legs underneath her, making her clap her hands in joy. " I love you, Sara."

"_Me too. I'll call soon, okay?"_

"Okay. Have fun."

"_You too. Bye."_

Snapping his phone shut, he stared straight into the eyes of their daughter, their color identical to her mother's. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Sara's not really that far away.

* * *

_Tomorrow, I'll talk about the girls' adventure in Tenerife and the Linc/Veronica phonecall...For now, adios + reviewos pleasos!_

_XO_


	14. Going places

**A/N : Here I am again...With a declaration and a question. (clears her throat). Tomorrow,November 9, I won't be updating. It's my birthday! So, eating yummie food and receiving gifts'll keep me occupied.**

**My question : Give me a great gift and review! I hope to get to a 100 reviews with this chapter...Only seven! Please, please, please?**

**XO the almost birthday-girl...Who thanks you all - even though 'thanks' is too little too express my happiness. I am so happy that all of you like this...**

**More than thanks,**

**XO**

* * *

Lincoln 

"Veronica?"

"_Yes, it's me."_

Lincoln sighed in relief. He had never been one for planes, and his fiancée on one, without him to protect her, had scared him to death. "Hey.."

She chuckled. _"Hello. I'm fine, okay, the flight went smoothly and this place is just...amazing."_

"I'm glad." He ran his hand over his head. "We miss you."

"_I miss you too."_

His tongue wandered to his cheek. "Who do you miss most?" He knew this question would drive her crazy...and was prooven right when he heard a disapproving gasp.

"_Lincoln Burrows, you did not just ask me that!" _He grinned. _"But if you must know, I miss Emily's crying most."_

He hummed. "And then?"

"_LJ's antics."_

"And then?"

"_Michael's wit."_ She put his brother first?

"And then?"

"_You."_

"Sjeesh, Veronica, thanks for letting me know my place..." he frowned. But she laughed over the phone.

"_Were you even listening?"_

He was appalled. "'Course I was."

"_Really now?"_

"Yes," he nodded. "I believe so."

"_Then you noticed that your the most important thing?"_

Right, now he was flat-out confused. "Huh?"

"_I miss Emily's crying, LJ's antics, Michael's wit...but I miss everything about you."_

A huge grin broke out of his face. "Well, that's alright then."

Veronica

Veronica had never had girlfriends. She'd had Lincoln, and Lincoln, and his baby brother...At school, she'd been a loner because of het smarts and she'd never joined any clubs, which she thought were silly. Now she didn't think it silly anymore, just...not for her... She'd always felt like having friends was the same...Not for her...

But being here, on an exotic island, with the only girlfriend she's ever had, makes it all the more special. The word 'friend' is used too easily, but in Veronica's case, it hadn't been used at all.

Would they have met, had the whole innocent-Lincoln-is-about-to-be-executed thing not happened? She thought so. Because Fate would have brought Michael and Sara together eventually, just like it had brought her and Lincoln back together.

She thought too much and this sunset was too beautiful to be tainted by them. Don't think, Veronica, just feel.

Sara

They had a cocktail at a place near the beach. And then they had another, while slowly eating their pancakes (so what if it was 11 pm, they'd wanted pancakes, damn it!) and gazing at the ocean. Smiling politely at the locals, they got a few stares, that made 'em gloat. Having pretty guys look at you, even when engaged and having just given _birth_ to a daughter...well, it's nice to know you're not all...wobbly.

Barely being able to walk, they went over to where the tide was just about to turn, they took of their shoes and held them at the tips of their widened arms and let the water clash to their feet. Had Michael and Lincoln been there with them, they'd have said that they were _far too drunk_ _to be standing in the middle of the ocean_, and that _the water has a lot of force, it'll knock you over in no time._ They'd carry them out of the water and chase them on the sand, laughing when the girls fell when they got within six feet of them.

But Michael and Lincoln weren't here, and the girls just stood there, gazing, drinking in the sweetest song of silence, mixed with the crashing of the waves. The horizon was only now on fire when the sun dipped down. It was beautiful.

Today, they'd unpacked and toured the neighbourhood a bit, until their stomachs started to rumble and they figured it was Cocktail-time. The rest is history.

The homesick-ness was starting to fade slowly..They missed their family, but they had eachother. And that was amazing. They swapped stories of their childhood, and Sara envied Veronica for being around Michael as a kid. Smiling around her wineglass, her eyes showed tenderness as her companion spoke of her soon-to-be-husband.

The wedding was in May. Sara had always wanted to get married in May, and Michael, being the sweetheart that he was, agreed. It was amazing what being engaged could do to you. Sara found herself leafing throught the Wedding-magazines that she used to roll her eyes at, and windowshop for dresses.

But it was all worth it. She would finally be who she wanted to be.

Mrs. Sara Scofield

Michael

He lay awake in the evening, just staring at the ceiling while outside, they rain poured down from the sky. Had it been like this for Sara when he was in _that place_? The desperate craving of another body next to yours, to wrinkle these clean sheets?

His eyes fell on Chance, the loyal watchdog. He softly started to stroke the fur and thought about the future. Maybe they could get a real dog, when Sam was old enough. He took the little puppy in his hands and stood up, his feet padding to the end of the room, where his daughter was soundly sleeping. He lay the dog next to her and gently pulled the cover higher, so that it would cover her sleeping body.

_Let him protect her now._

It still amazed him how much she looked like his Sara. Dr. Sara Tancredi, soon to be Scofield, also known as the love of his life. He'd marry her in May. He imagined he would get all teary-eyed and cry, like the emotional, love-sick _putz_ he was. He imagined her face, beautiful and radiant when she walked over to where he was standing, ready to become his.

Glancing back at the empty sheets, he knew sleep would not come soon, and he decided to pass his time in a useful manner. Walking back to the livingroom, leaving the door open slightly, he positioned himself in front of the screen and watching Chance rip at a blouse.

_I miss you,Sara._

Sam started crying in the next room, and he hurriedly put the film on pause as her ran over to his baby girl, picking her up and rocking her in his arms. He sat down on the too empty bed and started to sing softly to her. Her eyes started to droop at the sounds of his favorite Simon and Garfunkel song, "Kathy's song."

_"I hear the drizzle of the rain _

_Like a memory it falls _

_Soft and warm continuing _

_Tapping on my roof and walls _

_And from the shelter of my mind _

_Through the window of my eyes _

_I gaze beyond the rain-drenched streets _

_To England where my heart lies _

_My mind's distracted and diffused _

_My thoughts are many miles away _

_They lie with you when you're alseep _

_And kiss you when you start your day _

_And a song I was writing is left undone _

_I don't know why I spend my time _

_Writing songs I can't believe _

_With words that tear and strain to rhyme _

_And so you see I have come to doubt _

_All that I once held as true _

_I stand alone without beliefs _

_The only truth I know is you _

_And as I watch the drops of rain _

_Weave their weary paths and die _

_I know that I am like the rain _

_There but for the grace of you go I "_

Hell, replace England with Tenerife, and it fitted.

Gently, he lay her back in her crib and looked at her for a few more minutes, before returning to the livingroom and decidedly pressing the resumebutton...

"_It's a thing of beauty, when Michael is on duty."_

* * *

_So, what did you think? Pleaase let me know!_

_XO_


	15. Shelter

**A/N : Awww, thanks you guys, for making my birthdaywish come true! I had a wonderful birthday, in no small part thanks to you. Thank you thank you...(continues 'till infinity).**

**This chapter is very mushy, sappy, and so on. But that's good, right? You like sappiness, huh? Let me know! **

**PS : I am really trying to put Sucre and Maricruz into this story, but my fingers keep running away with me! And all these hopeless romantic storylines in my head..hehe...I'm really trying, though!**

**XO, your humble writer, one year older than the last time...**

* * *

"_My father was an abusive drunk who abandoned his family. I don't judge people by their father's actions...or inactions." (Michael)_

_A/N : I know it was said that Michael never met his father, but let's say, he did. Abusive drunk...Not nice. Lots of arguments at home - very bad arguments..He needed shelter._

* * *

One month later

* * *

Sara 

"Come on," Sara pleaded with him. "Tell me!"

He grinned. "It's a surprise, Sara." She anxiously pulled at his arm.

It was January 2007 and it was darn cold. He'd wrapped her up in sweaters and coats and had his arms wound tightly around her, but it still didn't keep her from shivering from time to time. They'd left Sam, now age 57 days, with LJ, who'd promised to keep her safe and notify them if anything suspicious in the least happened.

Sara missed the warmth of Tenerife, but she'd never been more glad to return home after a vacation. She'd never had anyone to come home to in the past, and now...it made all the difference in the world. Michael had had tears in his eyes when she flung herself into his arms, and Sam began to squeal – but in a good way - at the sight of her.

And now this...Michael taking her to _some_place for _some _reason she knew nothing of. The man kept her on her toes, that was for sure.

"Michael!" she turned around in his arms and raised her eyebrow at him. The bastard just smirked at her. And wiped an imaginary hair off of her chin.

"Be patient, Doctor Sara. You'll see soon enough."

Michael

It was nothing special, really. Just a dinner set up in an abandoned place his grandfather had left him, that not even Linc knew about. It was just the first time he'd ever shown it to anyone. The place he'd ran to when things got too much.

She stepped inside and gasped at the shadows and light playing across the old, dusty wooden stairs. Spinning around to look at him, he saw the amazement written across her face. "Michael – what is this place?"

He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of memories. "My grandfather left me this place when he died. It's been..." his eyes closed for a moment, trying to block out the yelling and fights, the bruises and cuts he had to explain with pathetic stories about falling down staircases and tripping over toys. "It's been my shelter from the storm ever since I was a kid. No one has ever been in here."

Her fingers trailed the carvings in the wood. "It's beautiful." Tear-filled eyes connected with his own again. "Michael...when you say no one, you mean...?"

He nodded softly. "No one. Linc doesn't even know this place exists. He never had the same connection me and my grandfather shared and truthfully, it felt good for it to be a secret."

Sara nodded in understanding. "And you want it to stay one?"

Michael grinned at the slight change of tone. It wasn't a statement, it was a question. And he was hoping it was the question he wanted her to ask. "Not really."

Her eyes started to twinkle. _Oh?_

"I was wondering if you would want to live here, Sara." He pulled her into his arms, their faces both gazing around the room, his breath warm on her cheek. "If you...would want to grow old with me in this house."

She nodded enthusiastically and he smiled next to her cheek. "I would love to, Michael. This place is perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sara

It was the place she had always dreamed of. Beautiful, yet not over the top. Home-y, but inviting. Old, but with a future. And they'd only gone as far as the hallway!

She soundly kissed Michael on the lips. For him to ask her this, was...perfect. Everything about her life seemed so perfect now, almost dream-like. _If this is a dream, please don't wake me from it._

"Come on," he started gently trailing his hands down her still clothed arms. "Dinner awaits us."

"You got us dinner, here?" surprise was evident in her voice. Was there anything this man couldn't – or wouldn't do?

He looked at her tenderly. "'Course I did. Now, come on!"

They ate macaroni and cheese, and even though it was so simple, she couldn't have thought of a better meal to be their first one in the house. They laughed and talked, but one question kept running through her mind.

"Why now, Michael? Why today to show me this?"

He smiled at her, in a way that made her feel all warm inside. Michael still managed to give her butterflies with the smallest of things : a look, a smile, a touch. It was amazing to be loved by him.

"Don't you remember? Two years ago, on this very day...I first laid my eyes on you. You had me at the first glance you sent my way, that day."

The way he said it, so honest and vulnerable, teared at her heart and made the tears well up in her eyes again. "Michael..." she whispered. He pulled her on his lap and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning his forhead against hers.

They made love that night, in that house.

Luckily, they'd paid LJ for the whole night.

* * *

_So? What did you think? Please, please tell me you liked it? _

_XO_


	16. On lunchbreak

**A/N : Hey people! I'm back! Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you'll do it again. Please?**

**...And ah, don't we all want Michael to marry us instead? **

**XO**

* * *

_Me and Julio down by the schoolyard..._

Sara 

"Hey Sara," Michael called out to her from behind the computer, "check this out!" With the towel still in her hands, she walked over and peered at the small screen. They'd gotten a mail from Julio Fernandes again.

Michael had never turned Sucre in, of course. But he _had_ managed to lead the feds directly to T-bag and Abruzzi, the two big fish they were after. C-note didn't matter, neither did Tweener...or Sucre for that matter. But Michael had gotten the two bastards. The others didn't send him a thank you-note. But Sucre had never been far from Michael's thoughts. And now he'd let them know that he and his family were coming to town and really wanted to meet up with them.

_Baby Sebastián is doing great, and him and his mommy really want to meet my bestest friend. Hope that's okay with you, Mike?_

_Give the doctorlady a big kiss from me, 'kay Papi?_

_See you soon._

_Julio_

Sara smiled at Michael's boyish enthusiasm. His face had cleared and his eyes were twinkling. She grinned. "Ow, my baby boy has gotten himself a _playdate._" He swatted her arm, but the smile never faded.

She protested. "It didn't say 'hit the doctorlady', honey. It said 'give the doctorlady a big kiss'." He rolled his eyes.

"Not happening right now."

A laugh escaped Sara's mouth. "Okay, _you_ deal with the consequences, alright..._Papi?_" Walking off with a cockiness like you couldn't imagine, Sara went to do the dishes.

Michael

_Dear Julio,_

_The doctorlady, my daughter Samaire and myself look forward to meeting you and your family. I've missed you, buddy._

_How's tomorrow? _

_Simon_

Hitting the send-button, he turned his head to look at his almost-wife doing the dishes with a sense of purpose. Quietly walking over to her, he soothingly placed his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from jumping at the sudden touch, and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I'm sorry."

She giggled and turned around, throwing her hands, with the towel still present, around his neck. "You know I was kidding, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but still."

"You owe me a kiss, though."

His eyebrows raised. "I do?"

She daringly stared back at him, causing him to cave in, sigh and kiss her thoroughly. "They'll be here tomorrow."

"Are you going to invite Linc?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'd really like to spend some time alonewith him. I just...I missed him, you know? I used to tell him everything, and now..."

She kinked her eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Yeah..." he blushed.

"Well, I'd love to hear what his database on me says..." Humming, she turned back to her dishes, while he looked alarmed.

_Oh dear._

* * *

The next day

* * *

Michael 

Sara was setting the table, while humming a soft, soothing tune to calm Michael down. He was all over the place, walking around the apartement, bouncing Samaire on his arm. She began agitated by his giddyness and started to cry.

Michael shushed her and Sara clucked her tongue. "Michael..."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry...C'mon, Sam, it's okay – daddy's calm.." As if she sensed his sudden ease, Samaire shut up, ending with a small hiccup. Michael pressed a kiss to her temple. "Thanks baby."

The clock read 13: 47. They were to arrive at 14, for a late lunch and a lot of catching up. Suces wouldn't be late. Even at..that place, he was always on time, skimming Michael when he wasn't punctual.

Surely enough, thirteen minutes later, there was a melodious tap on their door. He slid the door open and smiled brightly at his friend and his family. Suces looked the same, really. Michael pulled him into a hug and closed his eyes briefly. Pulling away, he noticed tears in the man's eyes, which caused him to pull him in another hug.

Sara

Meanwhile, Sara had greeted Maricruz and Sebastián with hugs and kisses. They both rolled their eyes at the emotional men, while Maricruz readjusted her son on her hip.

"Has Sucre been as giddy as Michael has?" Sara whispered.

Maricruz nodded. "He was more of a kid then Seba here."

"Come in.." Sara motioned her to enter, "Sit down. That big boy must weigh quite a bit."

The mexican woman nodded. "one year and a half, and the boy keeps getting bigger!" For the next few minutes, Sara ooh-ed and aah-ed at the small fellow and talked with Maricruz, while Michael still hadn't moved beyond the door.

And then Sucre suddenly stood before her, and enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug, Michael looking on proudly.

"Hello, doctor."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "That's _Sara_ now, Fernando."

"Do I have to?" He battered his eyelashes at her sweetly.

"No," she laughed. "You don't have to."

"Okay." He said. And then his gaze turned to the wall. "Ay man ! Is that the screen you were talking about?"

Her eyebrow raised. "He told you about this screen?"

"Shit, he described the whole damn appartement to me the night of his birthday.." Maricruz clucked her tongue.

"No swearing, Fernando."

"Sorry, baby." He kissed her cheek softly, while she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

Sara looked at Michael, who'd found a spot on the window very interesting suddenly. "Ah," she said to Fernando. "He told you about that, did he? Now tell me something, Fernando" she placed a hand on his arm, "What else did he tell you?"

Sucre looked alarmed. "Ay...I didn't mean. I mean.." his eyes gazed at Michael, who was wildly swinging his arms behind her, mouthing _NO _at him. "I can't tell you, doctor – we made a pact, me and your hubbie : _No telling the ladies._"

A pact huh? Sara smiled. She'd find a way to make 'em tell.

* * *

_So, I finally had the chance to enter Suces and his lady. They have a SON...What a huge kink in my normal pattern huh? Like the name? Like the chapter? Let me know!_

_XO_


	17. Lunch turns to suffer?

**A/N : I'm mad at my television. You know what the announcer said? "Blah blah blah - the creators are thinking of doing a third series of prison break, so that's good news for the fans..also, this channel will be broadcasting season two...But that's something for next year."**

**NEXT YEAR? DAMN THEM!**

**But ah, the wonders of the internet, huh?**

**Let me know what you think of Sara and Maricruz's tactic, please. I need some pb-lovin...(pouts) **

**XO**

* * *

Sara 

Brunch was great. And when Samaire awoke from her nap, Seba looked at her for a minute, before deciding to start loving her. He threw his arms around her and got a wide-eyed stare from the little girl, and lots of 'aww'noises from their parents. They played together the whole time, pounding their little fists on the carpet eagerly.

Meanwhile, their parents had a blast themselves. Sucre hadn't opened up to Sara...yet, but a few more Porto's and there'd be a whole lot of confessing – pacts be damned. Michael kept stealing glances at her, _knowing _she was up to something by the way her eyes twinkled above her glass of white wine.

_Earlier that afternoon_

"So, Suces..." Michael had started once the emotionality had worn off just a tad. He casually slung his arm around Sara next to him on the couch, and she _casually_ inched closer to him. "What's been happening."

His friend had moved to the edge of the couch, obviously _waiting _for for this moment to tell his story to the friend he'd been missing all along.

"So – I left you with the doctorlady here, right? Then Linc dropped me off at Mari's place and I caught up with her. We had quite the reunion, you know?" Maricruz blushed profoundly at this and Sucre padded her arm. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, baby." She swatted him. "Right? And she called of the whole Hector-thing to leave the state with me. We were going to Guadalupe and hide out for sometime."

Sara furrowed her brow. "Where?"

"Mexico, sweetie."

"Right – sorry." She'd always been a disaster at Geography in highschool and that hadn't changed.

"Yeah, no problem doc. We all get stupid sometimes." She cast him a deathglance. Or, what she thought was a deathglance. Sara never managed to look terrifying to anyone. That's probably why girls kept pulling her braids in kindergarten. _Focus on the story, Sara.._ she saw Sucre's lips moving, but couldn't make out a word. _Focus.._

"...baby was born. He was so...tiny, Mike."

Michael laughed. "Baby's tend to be small, Suci."

"I know...It's just...Well, me and Maricruz moved to a bigger house then and we've been there ever since. But I just...I wanted to see you, Mike."

They bumped fists and oh boy, could they be more...masculin?

Sucre looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders after telling his story and the boys moved on to PlayStation, while the women speculated about all the talk that had been going on between the two inside those walls.

"Tonight – I'm getting something out of Sucre, if that's okay with you?" Sara looked at Maricruz with a small smile on her face. Maricruz nodded.

"I'm trying to get something out of Michael." They grinned at eachother.

"Michael's going to be hard to crack, though." Sara remarked.

"Sucre'll be too damn easy." The women laughed.

"You know..." Sara said, "we need one of those bump-fists things."

"But not that masculin, okay?"

_Present time_

Sara smiled at Maricruz. _Go._

Sucre was drunk enough to start talking, so Maricruz started distracting Michael, who knew damn well that he was being cornered by the ladies, but didn't have the heart to ignore the one talking to him. So he did what any decent man would do. He willingly got sucked into the conspiracy.

Sara saw her chance when a tender look slid onto Sucre's face, while he watched his wife speak to his best friend. "You missed him huh?"

"Like...like you couldn't imagine. He used to be my bud, you know – I told him, he told me..."

_Bingo._ "Listen, Sucre." Sara put her hand on his arm to soothe him. "I.. I need to know if he's loved me just as long as I have. I – I've loved him for so long..." _that's it, Sara, throw in those bambieyes, maybe a little bit of tears._

"I – " he slurred. "I remember you know. The first time he to-toold me. Was after you "needed him" " his eyes made big quotes in the air. " at night." He winked at her. "But he loved you aall along, doc'! Said you were 'the one' and shtuff."

Now she was really getting all emotional. "He...he said that?"

He nodded furiously. "Pretty early too, girly girrl."

They both looked over at Michael, adoration written on their faces. He looked up, as if he sensed their gazes on him. "What?"

Michael

Sucre smiled his drunken, fuzzy smile, causing Michael to groan. "What did you tell her Suces?"

His buddy giggled. "Nu'in, man! Bro's over ho's, remember?" He pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh. No telling the ladies."

Michael looked at Sara, and saw the pure love and happiness in her eyes. Whatever Sucre told her, it must have been good for him. He smiled at her, while she mouthed _I love you._

Huh.

_One hour and twenty-three minutes later_

"I need to know what you told her, Suces." Michael sat on the opposite couch with his hands folded into his lap, trying to reason with a _very _drunk Puerto Rican.

"Nothing, papi." His head was swaying slightly and he closed his eyes. Michael shook him softly.

"Stay with me, Suces."

"I – I don't remember." The guy really looked confused. _Aargh, great. Just what he needed._

"_Try._ I know you can remember."

"Okay – okay." He rubbed his scalp. "She – she said "I've loved him for so long.." " Michael broke out in a dazzling smile.

"She said that?"

"Ay, Papi. She's totally in luuuuve with you. You should have her babies."

The 'host for the evening' chuckled. "First of all – she would have _my_ babies, and secondly...we already did that."

"Oh." Sucre looked disappointed. "Well then, make another!"

_Wow. We're making progress, here. _He groaned. "Sucre..."

"Ay!" He snapped his fingers and almost jumped on the couch, as much as his wobbly self could manage. "I told her you said that she'd _the one._" He mimicked what Michael supposed was his voice. It turned out all wrong, but obviously, Sucre had a big laugh about it.

At that moment, Sara turned to look at him. Their eyes met and held. Michael stood up and left Sucre heaving on the couch, still having his giggle, and walked over to Sara. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and watched as her eyes closed briefly and her hand reached behind her to rest in his neck.

And just like that, he left her again. What he would do if he didn't leave right then, was too precious and gentle for their friends to see.

Midway to the couch, he paused and turned.

_I love you_, he mouthed. She smiled one of those brilliant smiles that made him melt. And that was all they could have now.

Tonight, they'd have everything.

* * *

_Hehe, she got something out of him...Wo-hoo, Sara! Michael was too clever though - and not neaaarly drunk enough.. _

_Let me kno-hooow?? (crosses her fingers, prays for some pb-loving)_

_XO_


	18. The afterparty

**A/N : My, my - what a day. It's been exhausting. Monday's always are, right? But my usual unwinder was there...the chance to write another chapter to this story. It's...too romantic, I think. I am a hopeless romantic. Certainly now that I'm not experience anything like it myself. But then again, what are the chances to actually _get _Michael? I'm not talking about Wentworth either - nu uh. Michael Scofield - my prince charming. **

**Remind me why I'm writing Mi/_Sa_ again? (laughs)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, I am soo happy you like this story. It means the world to me, I don't know what I'd do without you... Gosh, now I'm getting all emotional. I really am a basketcase. (grins) Please review again??**

**XO**

* * *

Sara 

"Okay, here's how it's going to be." Grabbing Maricruz's hand, she motioned the routine. "First, we'll bump our fists together, then we'll smack the backs of our hands together once, bump fists again, smack backs twice, and then – the _grande finale_ – throw our hair over our shoulder with a _very feminine _flick of our hands." She giggled.

"C'mon, let's try." The women tried their little routine, and almost succeeded – they were _this_ close– when they collapsed with laughter.

"Shhh –" Maricruz snickered, and mimicked her husband. "_No telling the hubbies._"

Sara laughed. "You're right. Again?"

This time, the routine worked, and the women let out cries of victory. Suddenly, Michael's lips were pressed to Sara's hair. "I won't even _ask_ what you're trying to do, but whatever it is, could you mind the snoring Suci?"

Maricruz's head swung around and she let out a frustrated groan. "Argh – NO!" Walking over to Sucre, she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Baby- BABY!" Sucre smacked his lips and snored even louder.

She turned back to them, an embarressed look on her face. "I am – so sorry. He does not handle his liquor well. BABY!" She shook him roughly and his eyes snapped open.

"WHAT! I'm up! Sjeesh – never wake a sleeping Sucre. 's BAD for you." He wobbled his way over to the table and stared at Michael. "Yo, Mike – I think it's time I put the lady to bed, do you mind?" Michael grinned, but remained silent. Sucre motioned towards the bedroom. "Baby, could you get Seba, I'll start saying goodbye."

Maricruz just nodded and Sara watched apalled. If Michael tried to pull a stunt like that with her...A smile creeped out. She'd probably do just the same. But she'd get her payback later. Sucre hugged Michael for a full three minutes, before granting Sara four, and a kiss to boot. The couple walked downstairs with their guests and cuddled to fight the cold of winter.

"Where are you staying?"

Michael

Maricruz answered, after having buckled up both Seba and Sucre. "With my sister. Tomorrow, we leave for Mexico again."

Sara stepped forward. "Come back soon, okay?"

They did their little routine, and Michael stood there, watching stunned but smiling. "I will." She promised.

She kissed the both of them on the cheek and nodded towards the car, where Sucre had picked up the snoring again. "We had a great time, thank you so much."

His beautiful fiancé nodded. "We did too – We'll miss you."

Michael smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple. She was the perfect hostess : kind, generous, loving, a great cook,... He was so proud of her. Even when she prodded him.

"Yes," he continued quickly. "Tell Sucre I'll really miss my 'bud' " he paused and peered into the car. "That is, when he comes to his senses again."

"Will do." She winked at them, stepped into the car, and was gone, waving behind her until she was out of sight.

Michael took his girl back upstairs and kissed her sweetly when they were inside. He trailed kisses down her neck and fluttered his eyelids against her skin in 'butterfly kisses', which she gladly received and answered with a soft sigh. "Michael..."

He nodded, never disconnecting their bodies.

"I.." she moaned, and pushed her body flush against his. "I need you.." a gasp escaped when his mouth opened on her now exposed shoulder, and his tongue gently caressed her skin. "..now, Michael..Micha-" Her plea turned into a harsh moan and he knew he should stop teasing her, he did – it was just too much fun.

Her pleading eyes connected with his, as she softly pushed him away from her. "Stop...teasing." She breathed, before crashing her mouth down on his. When she resurfaced, she ran a finger across the outlines of his ear, making him shiver. "Okay?"

He nodded sweetly, took her hand and led her over to the couch. Laying her down, he hovered over her for a second, pushing himself up on his arms, showing his muscles playing underneath his tattoo. He saw her eyes widen at the sight. Yes, he knew how she felt about his toned chest, and he used it to his advantage. Hell, she amazed him with her whole body and you didn't see _her_ hiding it! Michael had never been one for lust and that hadn't changed, but oh – he craved his Sara and her body...needed to be connected to her in every possible way.

Sinking down on her, he gently brushed his lips with hers, before moving up and kissing her hair. She'd thrown her hands around his neck, wanting to bring him closer..closer.. He gave a loud sigh as they finally came together. "I love you so much." He whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss behind it. Sara smiled and pushed her body upwards, meeting him every time. They fitted together. And if Michael had a been a _romantic, mushy schnaps_, he'd claim they were _made _to fit.

Michael _was_ a romantic, mushy schnaps. But then again, so was Sara. And they believed together.

_They knew._

* * *

_See? I told you it was super-duper-romantic. But the question is...do you like super-duper romantic?_

_I know I haven't been writing a lot of VeLinc lately, and I'm sorry. But I am mainly a MiSa shippers, I just included them in the story...I wanted to write something about them in this chapter, but I couldn't. It would spoil the ending to it, don't you think? Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this..._

_Tune in tomorrow, for more "Perfect Now"!_

_XO_


	19. Bachelorette partypreparations

**A/N : You cannot believe the day I had today. I had to make a whole detour through the pouring freaking rain when an idiot made the firealarm go off, on purpose. He/She obviously thought it was funny. Huh. Whoever they are – they will pay! **

**Thanks for the reviews – they made this day bearable. Thank you thank you thank you.**

**XO**

* * *

_These are the days worth living_

_These are the years worth giving_

_These are the moments_

_These are the times_

_Let's make the best out of our lives._

_- The Calling, Our Lives_

* * *

A few months later : May 14

* * *

Sara

It was May 14. In six days, she'd be a married woman. Her dress was beautiful, everything was in place, but for a few things. Or – a few people. She hadn't had her hen-party, or however these things are called – yet. She wanted Maricruz with her. The two had kept in touch over the months, writing letters, sending e-mails, forwarding favorite songs...They'd gotten real close and Sara decided she'd refuse to get married without Maricruz by her side. So, she figured they'd just have to make another trip into the country. Hell, the cops had long since stopped their search and danger was averted. Besides, Michael longed to see his bud' again.

"Michael..." She shifted her position to look him in the eye. Absentmindedly, she ran a finger across the light morning stubble that had appeared on his jaw. He sighed softly. "Are you going to have a stag party?"

He peered at her through his left eye. "Yes."

"But no strippers, right?"

Michael chuckled and kissed her eyebrow. "No strippers."

She nodded. "Good...Sweetie?" He pulled her closer to him, snuzzling her neck, making her giggle. "I want Maricruz to be here, when we...you know..."

He grinned. "...get married."

"Right." She still couldn't believe it. It was like, if she would even dare to say the words, it would all be just a dream. Because it was almost too good to be true. The day she'd dreamed of as a little girl, while dressing up her Barbie Wedding-doll, was coming – and it was coming soon.

"You know," he continued, breaking her daydreaming,"you should really ask her. I'm sure she'd love to come. Seeing as the two of you are as close as you can get." He winked at her playfully.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I think I'll do that. Thanks."

He laughed. "No need to thank me. Now go to sleep." Pressing a kiss to her forhead, he laid back down, the clock's red lights blinking 4: 23.

* * *

Four days later

* * *

Four days later, she stood on their frontsteps.

(Or, their appartementbuilding's frontsteps, rather. They would be moving into their house in a few days, to start their life as a married couple. The appartement would stay theirs, as a place to escape to, but the house...The house was absolutely perfect.)

Maricruz, with little Seba in her arms. She looked apologetically. "As soon as he heard the name 'Sam' he started clinging to my leg, I had no choice but to take him. Couldn't leave him with the hubbie, he'd go _insane_."

Sara snickered and enveloped her into a hug. "I'm glad you're here – with or without the little guy...But I think my .. Michael will be anxious to see the other man in your life."

She looked confused. "My father?"

A laugh escaped Sara's throat. She pointed towards the bouncy fellow in the other woman's arms. "_His _father."

"Ooh..." Maricruz grinned. "_His _father.My _other infant._ I swear to you, Sara, the man drove me crazy on the way over here. "

"I can only imagine.." Sara answered, while she lead her friend inside. She'd put on one of their 'mixed cd's' and the both of them immediately started singing along to the sounds of Sophie B. Hawkins.

_Shucks for me there is no other_

_You're the only shoe that fits_

_I can't imagine I'll grow out of it_

_Damn I wish I was your lover_

_If I was your girl believe me_

_I'd turn on the Rolling Stones_

_We could groove along and feel much better_

_I could do it forever and ever_

_Give me an hour to kiss you_

_Walk through heaven's door I'm sure_

_We don't need no doctor to feel much better_

_Let me in_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever_

They moved graciously around the kitchen, making some pretty great moves, too. Sara had taken Sam up on her hip and laughingly spun the girl around with her.

Michael

The door slid open unnoticed and Michael smiled at the sight of his bride-to-be, dancing around the kitchen with their daughter, teaching her to dance. He noticed Maricruz with Seba and, after a few moments of quiet, wonderful observing, he walked over to greet her.

Sara's whole face changed when he came into her line of sight. "MICHAEL CHARLES SCOFIELD!" It wasn't pretty. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Michael blushed. Sara had demanded they didn't see eachother 48 hours before the wedding, but what could he say? He was never one for rules.

Walking over, he kissed her sweetly, feeling her anger slip away. "I wanted to see you."

She sighed. "Michael, that's very sweet, honey. But I thought we had agreed to.."He raised his eyebrow. "Fine, I thought _I'd_ made clear that we shouldn't see eachother before the wedding?"

"I..." _Find an excuse, Michael – make it sound like the truth._ "I needed to ask Maricruz where Sucre was."

Maricruz looked at him, a confused look on her face. "I thought I..." At his widened eyes, she quickly added. "Oh, that's _right!_ I forgot...I'm sorry Sara."

His _Mami _shook her head, her beautiful hair falling around her face. "That's okay...I'm _sure _you just forgot, and this is not just an excuse Michael came up with to sneak in." She raised a shoulder with a silly grin on her face. "It's really all good, don't worry."

Michael was busted. And he knew it. Maricruz, however, gazed at Sara with all the ease in the world. "Of course." She turned to Michael and mouthed _You owe me._

And didn't he just know it.

"So," Sara came to him after he'd gotten the address from Maricruz, and she'd put Sam down with Sebastián. She threw her hands around his neck and pressed a lasting kiss on his lips.

"So." He repeated.

"NO strippers tonight. If I detect even the smallest hint of _Skank_, you'll pay."

Maricruz hummed and nodded. "U-hu!"

Michael spun her around and dipped her in tune with the music. "You're all I want, _sweetums._"

She laughed. "You know it!"

"Now, _Shush,_" Maricruz brushed him off. "NO men tonight."

He pouted sweetly, but nodded and walked out of the appartement, down the stairs...he'd opened the frontdoor, when...

"Michael..." Sara ran into his arms and passionately pressed her lips to his. He melted into her, stroking her hair and sighing into her mouth. She broke away first, letting her twinkling eyes connect with his. "Your excuses are for shit."

* * *

_Was it good? Was it bad? The B party'll be up tomorrow...'Nighty night, people!_

_XO_

_PS: I CAN'T believe freaking Kellerman in 211! (grumbles) We'll make him pay, right?_


	20. Get DOWN tonight!

**A/N : As promised, here is the bachelorette-party. AND the bachelorparty...Wow - I had some writing done.**

**Some writing...So some very much reviewing, pleaaase?**

**XO**

* * *

_FI-RE!_

Sara

Sara looked around her, smiling at the sight of her friends trying to use the playstation. They were worse than Samaire was! But honestly, it was a lot...safer than Twister. They'd tried that and, well...Veronica became crushed underneath Katie when she came tumbling down. It knocked the wind out of her, to say the least. No, Twister was NO option anymore.

But now, Maricruz was kicking their butts at "Worms Attack" and Sara just felt...stupid. I mean, blowing up worms shouldn't be this hard. Her excuse of _I'm a doctor, I don't like hurting animals_ didn't have the desired effect. The women were still laughing at her clumsiness.

Sara was relieved when the buzzer rang, announcing the arrival of someone. She didn't even wonder who it might be at this late hour – anyone who kept her from _trying_ to throw dynamite at those poor worms was her savior.

"Yeah?"

The girls started shouting loudly when a particular strong bomb when off. Sara pressed a finger to her ear. "Hello? I'm sorry, I can't...Just come on up." She pressed the buzzer and yelled at her friends to 'bloody shut up, who knows, it might be someone important.' Sliding open the door, Sara's mouth fell.

Firemen. Firemen _Strippers._ "We're here for Sara Tancredi?"

She nodded mutely. "U –hu?"

The first man pressed a button on his disco-stereo-thing and loud music started to blast. The girls, who'd looong forgotten about the worms, whooped and ran over to the boys, wildly dancing with them. Sara shook her head. "You Guuuuys!" She giggled. "Michael's going to kill yooou." She sang.

Veronica came over and pulled her by her way-too-big-formerly-Michael's-hoody and kissed her cheek, throwing her hands in the air. "Surprise!"

The bachelorette shook her head with a laugh.

_Well, one dance couldn't hurt, right?_

Michael

Meanwhile, at Sucre's place, the boys had all come together in an attempt at a bachelor party. The needed to _do what guys do_. Without strippers. Hm.

So they hung around for a bit, drank beer, slapped eachother's backs... They were bored.

Michael spoke up. "You know, I'm sure the girls are missing us. How 'bout I call them?You know, just to make sure they're okay." His companions rolled their eyes.

"You're such a love-sick puppy, Mike." Lincoln looked at his younger brother, pity on his face. Sjeesh, Michael was so...pathetic.

Michael frowned. "What? Just because I want her _not to be lonely_ the eve of her wedding?"

Ben nodded. _Yes._

"You know what?" Michael pointed his bottle of beer at the men, one by one. "Screw you guys." He grabbed Sucre's phone and dialed the appartement, preparing to comfort Sara, tell her it was going to be okay.

The phone rang three times before a laughing Sara picked up. _Huh. Well, she didn't sound lonely._

"_Hey, this is Sara?"_

"Hey honey." He heared a whole lot of whooping and shouting, loud music blasting, and Sara yelling to _'SHUSH, it's Michael."_ The women started 'shh'ing eachother, bursting into giggles every two seconds.

"_Yeah, hey Michael..." _She was silent for a few seconds. _"Why are you calling me?"_

"What?" He defended himself, "can't I call my beautiful bride-to-be?" The guys had those damn 'told-you-so'expressions on their faces. Well, bo-hoo them.

"_Bored already, huh?"_ And bo-hoo her!

"Nah, we're having a blast, aren't we, guys?" The men, obviously not wanting to be overthrown by the girls, let out loud roars of excitement.

"_Really now? Well, Michael, sweetie, I have to get back to my..girlfriends. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh? " _She let out a nervous laugh. And what the hell was up with that pause?

"'Kay. Now, enjoy yourselves, you hear me? Don't worry about me, I'm having the time of my life – without strippers." He grinned. "Who knew?"

"_Michael..."_ Her voice sounded like a thunderstorm.

"Kidding! I love you, you know?" Sucre held his hand over his heart in an aww-movement. Michael made a movement of his own that was uhm – slightly different..

He could hear the smile in his voice when she answered him. _"I love you too..."_ And then Veronica's voice piped up. _"I love you too, Michael!" _The other girls chorused their exclamations of love for him.

Michael laughed. "Well, it's good to know I am appreciated."

"_Hmm," _her voice dropped a few notches, making her sound husky and wanting, _"You have no idea."_

He groaned. "Sara...! Don't do that."

She giggled innocently. _"What?Now, I need to end this call, honey, we have company." _She pressed a kiss to the receiver. _"Love you, miss you, can't wait to see you, bye."_

He stared disbelievingly at the phone. '_We'_ have company? Michael shook his head. _We don't have company Sara – tonight, it's only you and only me._

Sara

_Fire!_

Sara danced around with Maricruz, swaying her hips. But not directed at the men, no. Sara Tancredi was a decent lady. She was true to her man. _NO seducing the strippers, doctor Sara_ she'd told herself. So her and Maricruz were boogie-ing on their own, while Veronica and Katie hogged the firemen, who spouted off things like "Baby, you are hoooot! You light this fire inside of me...I can't stop dancing with you, oh. "

The bachelorette rolled her eyes and danced the conga through the kitchen, grabbing the cocktail-mixer on the way and escorting it to the livingroom.

" MARGHARITAS!"

Veronica and Katie stopped what they were doing, leaving the firemen to boogie by themselves and dismissing them with a wave of their hands. "Thank you, boys – you're done here."

The firemen started collecting their uniforms – you didn't think they'd kept them on, did you? Didn't your mamma tell you that you can't boogie in those clothes? – and disappeared with their shiny stereo and helmets. The girls had gathered around the coffeetables and waited patiently for Sara to finish pouring their Margharitas. The clincked their glasses together and were about to drink, when Katie yelled to stop.

"WAIT!" The three turned to her with expecting faces. "We didn't propose a toast yet!" She scraped her throat and started. "To Sara Tancredi – soon to be Scofield, the most wonderful doctorlady in the whole wide world."

"TO SARA!"

_Thank you, Mr. Cocktail, for inventing cocktails and making the world a funny place._

Michael

After three hours of nothing but beer and backslapping, Sucre had figured out that he _did_ have playstation. So they had connected it to the small tv and had been rummaging through the collection (Lincoln grunting : "Where's DOOM? Where's Prince of Persia? Where's ANYTHING?") when they finally found something worth using. They'd all grinned at eachother and put the thingy in the box.

Ben had smiled. _Seeing as I can't play with you, I'm choosing the songs, okay?_

So here Michael and Lincoln were, singing to the Backstreet Boys' _Show me the meaning of being lonely_, with Sucre and Ben rolling over the floor in laughter. Michael gave it ALL during his solos, which probably had _something _to do with all the beers he'd consumed, and Lincoln was really putting himself out there.

When the song ended, Michael jumped up in the air (he got a 8/10), while Lincoln yelled at the small screen. " What the HELL, you stupid singstar-people! You gave me a FOUR?"

His little brother grinned and put a less than sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, Linc – it's not the thing's fault if you don't have the same...skills I do.." Pushing his pouting brother out of the way, he pointed at Sucre. "For my next song, I want to ask Mr. Fernando Sucre out here, give him a warm applause ladies and gentlemen!" Ben clapped enthusiastically, while Linc kept glaring.

Sucre threw his hands up. "Er – No, papi – I can't sing."

"AWWW." Michael yelled. "COME ON, SUCI!" Ben pushed the frightened Puerto Rican 'on stage' with one hand, while picking a song with the other.

The near – drunk bachelor was laughing excitedly, pulling Sucre's shirt and getting him to join in in the fun. Sucre took one look at the screen and turned around to glare Ben to death. Michael smiled at Ben, giving him a two thumbs up. "Greaaat choice, Buddy. C'mon Suces: MY BOOTSCOOTIN BABY IS DRIIIVING ME CRAZY.."

_My bootscootin' baby_

_Is drivin' me crazy_

_My obsession from a western_

_My dance floor date_

_My rodeo Romeo _

_A cowboy god from head to toe_

_Wanna make you mine_

_Better get in line_

_5, 6, 7, 8!_

* * *

_Aw, You gotta love Ben for his taste in music, huh? Obviously, the guys are playing SingStar. And the girls are playing Worms Attack, the only playstation game I've ever played. Yeah, I was bad at it. But hey- it was a lot of fun!_

_Please let me know what you think?_

_XO_


	21. I never stop falling in love with you

**A/N : I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had a lot on my mind. One of the main things being today's chapter. I needed to prepare. This is by far the most important chapter I have written so far. I needed to make it perfect. Please let me know if I have succeeded? Please please please?**

**Love to you all, and I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

**XO**

* * *

The Bride's side

_When I catch my breath, it's you I breathe._

Sara opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, the butterflies wrecking havoc in her stomach. Today was the day she would get married to Michael. Michael Charles Scofield, former inmate, master-planner and he just happened to be the love of her life. She didn't fight it, she hadn't fought it for a second inside of those walls.

And she wasn't being honest with herself. Of course she'd fought it. When Sara Tancredi: doctor, calm and balanced person, found herself falling harder than she ever thought possible, the reigns sliding out of her hand and breaking the law in their descent, she freaked out. Trying to block their touches out of her mind, that kept playing them in loops in front of her closed eyes at night, trying to listen to what he was saying without getting involved...she failed. Michael Scofield got under her skin pretty easily, and he never came back up for air.

Rolling around in her sleepingbag, her wide-open eyes met Veronica's lazy ones. "Morning," her soon-to-be-sister-in-law murmured.

Sara grinned. "'Morning." Raising her head, she looked at the chaos in the appartement. "I swear," she grumbled, "If Michael so much as _dares _to pull that stunt we did last time, I'll strangle him before I say _I do_." Veronica nodded in affirmation.

The bride's eyebrow raised and she frowned. "You don't think they hired strippers, do you?"

Veronica laughed. "Sara, _we _hired strippers."

She pursed her lips. "But he didn't tell me I couldn't. I told him _he_ couldn't." A firm nod followed. "Michael would never do something I told him not to." And Veronica knew she was right. Michael _would_ never do anything Sara told him not to. He was such a...well, both the words _sweetheart _and _whimp_ came to mind, but she opted for the first one.

Sara hit her. "Aww. What was that for?"

"He's not a whimp." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

At that moment, Katie stretched in her sleepingbag, her arm swinging right past Maricruz's nose. The PuertoRican woman let out a groan. "Morning, Sara!" Katie greeted her cheerily. "You're getting hitched today!"

The groom's side

Michael happily stared at the ceiling, thinking of Sara and of how damn lucky he was that he hardly ever got hung over. Because, with the ammount of alcohol he _supposed _he had consumed, any man would have been a wreck. But not Michael Scofield, groom-to-be, no.

_Isn't it funny how you almost never get to hear that expression? "groom-to-be"? _

He supposed it was because people felt the day was a woman's special day. But truthfully, this day was special for him too. Michael had never been a man for marriage, never wanting to get hitched, swearing to Lincoln that he would never let a girl get to him. No girl had gotten to him, until this doctor came along, who changed it all. Suddenly, he wanted everything life and love had to offer. Marriage, children, happily freaking ever after.

He'd already gotten step two. Today, step one was in execution. And step three? Well, he was living right now. _Living._ Forever will follow.

Lincoln yawned and punched his shoulder. "Today's the day, bro."

Michael smiled nervously. Yes, today was the day. And he was nervous beyond belief. "What if I.." he ran a hand over his head, "..say...or do something wrong. What if I forget all the things I'm supposed to do, Linc?"

"It'll be fine, Michael – you're always genius. And you'll be genius on your weddingday." Suddenly, Michael felt another's eyes staring at him. He turned around to be faced with Ben's morning-still-small-from-sleeping orbs. The man smiled a little.

_You'll be great, Michael._

"Thanks Ben," he sighed. Sucre let out a loud snore at that moment, and Lincoln hit him with a pillow. "Don't bother...he only wakes up a) out of his own volition, or b) when Maricruz goes all I'm-the-woman-wearing-the-pants on him. Or she calls him _Baby_."

His older brother groaned. "The man kept me up all night! I don't know how you survived bunking with him."

Michael smiled. "My genius mind blocks him out." He shrugged. "He's not _That _bad." Sucre let out another one and Michael laughed when Lincoln raised his brow at him. "Fine, I take it back."

Lincoln shuffled over to Sucre and pinched his nose, causing the man to fold in two, his legs up in the air. "LINC! What did you do that for, man?"

"_You_ needed to get up. We have to get Michael ready."

His younger brother panicked. "Wait – what do you mean, ready?"

The three men grinned at him. "Ay, Papi. You have _no_ idea."

* * *

Four hours later

* * *

The Bride's side

Sara 

Sara looked at herself in the mirror in one of the small side-chapels of the church. Spinning around, her hair fell naturely around the clip that she had put in it. The girls had turned soft, long curls into her auburn locks, and afterwards, she'd put it up, with just one strand before her ear, that she could twirl when the nerves got too overwhelming.

Around her neck, a small diamond hung. Only one, to keep the necklace simply, yet beautiful. It fell just where it was supposed to, right in the middle of the skinpart her dress had left vacant.

Her dress. Ah, what could she say about her dress? It was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn, cascading down her length, hovering only and inch apart from the ground. It was sleeveless, and V-shaped, thus perfectly accentuated by the diamond. Sara had insisted upon marrying in white. No fluffy feathers or lace on the gown, only the pure white. She looked..well, she had to say : she looked beautiful. The tears started welling up in her eyes.

_Damn it._

Sara had known she'd get emotional today. That was her, always crying. Joy or sadness, it didn't matter : something happened – Sara cried.

But, pushing her tears back with her thumb, she told herself not to cry now. Not until later. It would ruin her make-up.

A rapid knock on the door shook her out of her reverie. "Yes?"

Maricruz stuck her head around the door. "You look..." she pressed the palms of her hands together, as if silently praying, "...so beautiful, Sara." Walking over to her, she envelopped her friend into a gentle hug. "I'm proud of you."

Sara let out a nervous laugh. "Aww. You're going to make me cry."

The woman pulled back and shook her finger at the nervous bride. "Ay – NO crying now, 'kay?"

She nodded. "'Kay."

The bridesmaid chased an iminary rumple out of the wedding gown. "So, Michael's looking devilishly handsome..."

Her eyes went wide. "You've _seen _him?"

Maricruz nodded. "And let me tell you – HmMm, baby!"

Michael

Michael shook his head softly. If Sara had to go through even a _fraction_ of what he'd had to go through in the past few hours, he pitied her. Damn his friends and they're _'come on, we need to do some pre-wedding male bonding.'_. Stupid male bonding. Stupid – Stupid male bonding!

He held his breath and let it escape after a few seconds, leaning his front against a cold churchwall. _Calm down, Michael..._

Walking back out of the corridor, he went out front, to breathe in the spring air. The people passing by gave him either a kind smile, or a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Finally, he saw the person he'd been looking for. Walking down the pathway, he crouched down in front of the boy.

"You know what to do, right?"

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. "When the preaster says '_May I have the rings please' _" he'd lowered his voice to imitate the preacher, "I come to you, and...and give them to you!"

Michael held his shoulder for a minute. "Good man, Jeremy."

The boy looked proud and ran back to his mother, who gave Michael a thankful look.

Suddenly, a deep voice called out to him."Feeling the jitters yet?"

Michael turned around and looked at Henry Pope, who was assigned as the _'guy-who-escorted-the-bride-down-the-isle'_, as he called it. Sara just called him _Pops._

He let out a shaky breath. "Yes. Very much."

"Hmm." Henry winked at him. "That's normal, you know...God knows, when I was getting married..."

Michael grinned. "To Mrs. Taj..."

His stand-in father bellowed a laugh. "Mrs. Taj," he muttered disbelievingly. " Well, anyway, I was a wreck. You're doing great, son."

"Yeah?"

"Hm-hm." A short silence followed. "She looks beautiful, Michael."

Michael turned his head to gaze at the blue skies in front of him. "She always does."

* * *

Twenty-two minutes later...Churchbells ringing.

* * *

Sara 

"Well," Henry said, holding out his arm for her. "You ready, Ms. Tancredi?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

Michael

_All the things you are to me_

_Darling you have set me free_

The doors opened and Veronica strolled out gracefully, followed by Maricruz and Katie. The bridesmades smiled at the guests, before halting next to the three men of honor. Sure, there was only one best man, but Michael loved the other two just as dearly, and had demanded they stand up front with him when he exclaimed his love for Sara.

Veronica winked at him, then nodded her head towards the front entrance. All heads turned as a soft melody began to play, and two figures appeared in the doorway.

Michael's breath caught.

She looked – she was...

_Heavens, she was beautiful._

Gliding down the isle, her small heels the only sound heard above the sounds of Michelle Featherstone's _We are man and wife_, she smiled at him. That dazzling smile that warms the whole of you and makes you forget about everything but her.

He faintly felt Lincoln hand, reassuringly resting on his shoulder, but payed no mind. This imagine was registered, to lock away forever. Her dress was swaying elegantly as she moved, and her hair soflty waving, touched by an unknown wind. She had stars in her eyes as she suddenly stood before him, and her hand was soft to the touch.

She'd always been perfect to him, but today...she was...more.

_'Cause you are the love of my life_

_...and now we're man and wife._

Sara

She came to stand next to him, in front of the full church, and got lost in his eyes again. Those crystal orbs had always been the key to his heart, his head, his...Michael. The church evaporated and there was nothing there but them. He looked handsome, just as Maricruz had told her. But there was something else about him. A certain frailty and confidence at the same time. He looked at her so...

Her breath hitched. In his eyes she saw all the love he felt for her. And she shouldn't be surprised, I mean, they _were _standing in front of the altar, ready to get married. But all this love...

_All the things that you would do_

_you know I'm standing next to you,_

_darling I will see you through the rest_

_of our lives.._

_With you beside me I have won, _

_I'm glad I waited for so long,_

_but there's no doubt that you are the one_

_for me._

_You are the love of my life_

_...and now we're man and wife_

Henry pressed a kiss to her cheek and let go of her arm, taking her bouquet of white lilies from her hands. She immediately linked her fingers with Michael's, earning a grin from the preacher. She smiled up at him innocently. Her whole expression read something in the lines of _I'm sorry, Mr. Preacher, I am an angel, normally. But I have to get my hands on him._

Twenty-three minutes later, the preacher announced that they could speak their vows. Sara's heart began to thump very loudly. They'd written their own, personal vows, and she'd lost many sleepless nights over this. There was...so much she wanted to say to him. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Everything.

Michael

He took a deep breath. "Sara, I came to you in a way that maybe I shouldn't have. Our lives would have been much different if I hadn't done what I did. I believe that we would have met in the end, because I feel that I ... Sara, I would never be complete if I didn't have you. We met in dangerous circumstances, but the moment I saw you, I knew that everything would be alright."

Michael smiled at her and noticed a tear, rolling down her cheek. His free finger took it from her and held it. "Your tears are my tears, your joy my own. Sara, here we are – getting married, moving into our dreamhouse and taking care of our baby girl, together. We have our happily ever after, Sara. I had never loved before you, and I will always, always continue to do so. My heart is yours forever."

He looked into her eyes, and saw the pure love in them.Michael felt the happiness surge through him. All was perfect.

Sara

_Damn him for getting to go first. _

"Michael." She whispered, her voice unsteady. Taking a deep breath, Sara started speaking to him, the church, the preacher...whoever would hear of her love for him.

"Michael, before we met, I was living. But now... Now I am _alive._ When I saw you for the first time, with your flirty, optimistic attitude, you stirred something in me. Something I didn't even know existed. Your _daily_ visits made it hard for me to forget about you, but when you started invading my dreams too, I stopped resisting. I stopped...fighting this feeling for you. I was calm before, _balanced._" She rolled her eyes. "But you made me fall for you. I fell hard, Michael. And you were there to catch me." Sara smiled.

"I met you a long time ago, but Michael – I have loved you forever." She ended in a whisper. " You hold my heart, Michael, you own my soul. You always will."

_So I give you heart and soul, its yours to take wherever you go,_

_through the years you'll always know it's yours to keep._

Michael blinked away a tear, making Sara smile and squeeze his hand lightly. _I love you_, she mouthed.

He grinned. _I love you more._

The church was silent. The vows had made many a woman cry, and men had tried in vain to swallow the crop of emotion down their throats. Michael looked at the various people, grinning at the preacher. "Weddings always are an emotional event, huh?"

The old man smiled. "Definitely."

He turned back to their audience and loudly scraped his voice. "May I have the rings please?"

Small feet hurriedly ran along the isle, climbing the small steps up to the altar. Jeremy proudly presented the rings to the preacher, while waving at Sara with the other hand. "Hi, doctor Sara." He whispered. "You look pretty."

Sara's heart warmed at the small child's words. "Thanks Jeremy," she said, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making the boy blush.

"Doctor Mike, you look nice too." The kid continued. He'd never understood how Michael could NOT be a doctor, so Michael had stopped correcting him.

He patted the boy's head. "Thanks, Jeremy."

Hurrying back to his seat, Jeremy started proclaiming loudly to his mother what had happened at the altar. The adults around him just smile.

Meanwhile, up front, the preacher handed Michael Sara's ring. "Michael, repeat after me please : I, Michael Charles Scofield, take Sara Elisabeth Tancredi to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love her and cherish her, for all the days of our lives."

Michael repeated the words he had memorised weeks beforehand and slid the ring onto Sara's finger, sealing it with a kiss to her fingertips. She blushed.

"Sara?"

Sara took the ring, while the preacher mouthed the words she needed to speak. Sliding the ring onto Michael's finger, she squeezed his hand lovingly.

And then...he said it. The words you hear so often in movies, but are dream-like to you, a single twenty-something girl with nothing in her life but work.

"With the power invested in me by God and the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He paused. _Damn it, Why did they always have to pause?_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Michael scooped her up in his arms and kissed her with all the love he felt, making Sara fly high.

_Wife._ She smiled and kissed him back just as fervently, not even hearing Lincoln scrape his voice in a _guys-remember-that-your-in-church_ way and all the clapping of their friends and family.

_Husband and wife. _

And it felt as if they were the only two people on earth, in that moment, that would stay with them forever.

* * *

_There it was...Long, wasn't it...Please, please, let me know..._

_XO_

* * *


	22. Speech!

**A/N : Thank you sooo much, everyone who reviewed! I honestly didn't mean to make anyone cry, although I am quite happy that my story was good enough to get you worked up! (grins)**

**This chapter deals with the speeches. Nothing major happens, just some kind words. Let me know if you think I captured the characters well, please? **

**XO **

**PS : Guess what I'm getting this Xmas? PB season 1 on DVD - yeah!**

* * *

Lincoln tapped the side of his glass with his spoon and cleared his throat, his chair squeaking at being pushed backwards. The room immediately fell silent, and all the attention was focused on him.

"As the Best Man, I believe it is my duty to give the first speech of the evening. So anyway," he looked around, "here goes. Michael has been my little brother since the day he was born and that's for how long I've loved him. He's always been the single most important person in my life, always there to protect, or to be protected by. 'Cause there were lots of times that Michael was my older brother. I behaved like an idiot – but he never left me to fight a battle on my own." He paused and looked at Michael, winking at him. "And then there's Sara. When I met her, I was immediately struck by her kindness. She was so gentle with me, the supposed '_tough guy on the block'_ and let me tell you – where I was at, it takes a lot to get a nickname like that. Anyway.." he shook his head lightly. "She reeled my brother in right from the start. I could see it in his eyes, that something had changed. The pact we made when he was nine, evaporised. For those of you who don't know that story," he raised his glass at the crowd, where people were looking at him with questions on their faces, "Michael _swore_ he'd never fall in love with a girl." Lincoln paused to create a dramatic effect. "_Ever._"

He chuckled. "Well, that promise flew right out of the window when he met Sara. 'Course, he didn't tell me, you know Michael...but I just knew. Sara, I knew then that I would one day call you family, and it made me proud. Today, you two make me so proud, it almost makes me want to cry. But of course, then my rep would be ruined." The guests laughed.

"To Michael and Sara!"

"TO MICHAEL AND SARA!"

Glasses _clunked _together, and the crowd anxiously awaited the next speaker. Henry Pope raised, along with a few quizzical brows from his audience. "Yes, yes, I know." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "I am who you think I am, you _have _seen me on TV..." He looked around proudly and nodded in satisfaction when a few people grinned back at him. "But I am also someone else. I am a man, who is more proud to have these two people in his life, than of anything else. When I first met Sara, she was...young." he smiled a little. "She was young, and trusting. Not for one minute did she stop believing that her work could make a difference. It made her wise...but also a bit...worn. Sara was determined, passionate about her work and it made me proud to know her. I warmed to her immediately and have secretly been calling her my daughter ever since she came to me. I love her with my whole heart."

Smiling at Sara, his eyes shifted to Michael, who was holding her hand, lightly carressing it with his fingers. "Like I've told Michael before, no man would ever be good enough for her. That is, until _he_ came along. Michael Scofield, who stood out of the crowd. Just like had happened with Sara, I liked him from the start. He was different. Kind. He helped me built Mrs. Taj's present." Michael laughed.

"Michael, there's a reason I call you 'son'. I am proud of you. Proud of knowing you. The both of you. Not only did you give me enough time to read my books, you also made me a loving godfather. A loving father. The best to you both. Michael and Sara!"

"TO MICHAEL AND SARA!"

Katie rose and smiled warmly at the croud. "No worries, I'm the last one." She saw Sara whisper something into Michael's ear and smiled at her friend, who just looked... "Sara, honey, you look radiant today. Beautiful." Sara blushed.

"Isn't that right, people?" Everybody nodded their heads and murmered their agreement.

Katie laughed. "Glad you all agree with me. Now, on with it. Sara, I've known you for about four, five years now and I've witnessed many things in your life. The day you first got your teeth..." Someone bellowed a laugh. "Good, ffieuw, I'd been practising that – thank you, sir, for laughing."

"...to the day you first set eyes on Michael Scofield. I noticed it all – the giddy smiles on your face when you figured out who'd be walking through your door a few minutes later – the damn _twenty minutes of rolling up his sleeve_. I watched you struggle for a bit, but I knew you'd cave in. I am – people, I want you to know this – _I am_ actually one of the main cheerers for the Sara/Michael-relationship. You could say I was the founder of the fanclub. If anyone want to subscribe, I will be standing at a booth, right there –" she pointed to a random spot in the grand hall. "selling pins and membershipcards. _See me._"

" I have never seen Sara look at anyone the way she looks at Michael. I told her that, when she was all shook up one day. And I also told her that I had never seen the way Michael looked at her either. It's true, that Michael Scofield is a reserved man...I can know, I often got to see the closed side of him, when Sara was 'unavailable' at some time. But when it comes to Sara, Michael can be read like a book. How many times did I get to see either pure happiness on his face when he saw Sara – and pure disappointement when he got me instead." She shook her head.

"I have seen a few things in my life, but I have never seen a love like this before." Sara had a small tear in her eye because of her friends kind words and Michael pressed a small kiss to her temple. Katie watched in fascination as Sara closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Michael and Sara!"

"TO MICHAEL AND SARA!"

Everyone looked at the couple, with happy eyes and gleaming faces. _True love really exists, and this was a prime example._

* * *

_So? What did you think? PS : The next chapter'll be about the evening dance...If you want to, I can give you a part in this story??? Just gimmie your name and fav. song...and I promise - you'll SHINE!_

_XO_


	23. I hope you dance

**A/N : Here it is! The chapter I'd been looking forward to to write. The DaNcE! Chloe, Tasha and Maegan - I hope you like this! This one is especially for you!**

**Love to you all, and as always, let me know what you think!**

**XO**

**PS : Linc and Veronica are already married in my story, sorry for the VeLinc cheerers...I didn't want to write their wedding for some reason. (shrugs) Sorry...**

* * *

The room was dark, save for the lights on the dancefloor and a few dim spots, that made small rays of light float through the air. All guests had their eyes trained on the dancefloor, awaiting the arrival of the couple. They'd gone off, doing God knows what...

The people had asked Lincoln for an explanation, but he had shrugged. "Probably want to make a big thing out of the entrance."

Truth was, Sara and Michael had gone to see their daughter. Little Sam Scofield had not been at the Church, for fear that if either Sara or Michael saw her, they'd want to keep her with them, up front – and with that little bouncy lady...well, things could've turned into great chaos.

So they had decided to drop her off at Mrs. Taj's place, leaving her to take care of their most prized possession. And now they stood over her small crib (that Henry had bought especially for her), gazing down at their daughter. Michael had his arm thrown around Sara, his jacket thrown over her bare shoulders and his lips pressed to her cheek. Sara pulled the cover over her baby girl and squeezed Michael's hand softly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "She's so beautiful, Michael..."

He nodded. "She takes after her mother." His wife, - _Holy...His WIFE_ – nudged him softly.

"You're sweet. Don't you think we should..." She nodded her head to the side, "return to our party?" Michael smiled.

"Yes, we should. After all," he turned her, so his arms were both thrown around her, and they were facing eachother. Michael leaned in and nuzzled her nose. " We are the _married_ guests of honor."

Sara couldn't take the soft nuzzling any longer and hurriedly pressed her lips to his. Moving away just an inch, she murmered "You're my husband.."

"...and you're my wife.." His finger carressed her chin, before bringing them together again.

Too soon, Mrs. Pope softly knocked on the door. "Dears, Henry tells me the crowd is getting anxious...You better get back and get you _jiggy_ on."

"What do you say?" Sara asked him, her eyes twinkling with joy.

He sighed. "Well, if we _have to._" She clucked her tongue disapprovingly, and he chuckled before kissing her once more. "Come on, honey." Taking her hand, he dragged her out of the room, laughing the whole time.

* * *

"Here they are, ladies and gentlemen – I am proud to present to you : Mr. And Mrs. Scofield!" Katie and Lincoln burst out of the doors, relishing the shocked faces of the guests. Even the doorman quirked an eyebrow.

Linc and Katie high-fived, then spoke up. "We're sorry, people. Now here for the _real _couple of the year : Mr and Mrs Scofield!"

The room burst in applause, as Michael walked in, dragging Sara behind him. He twirled her around in the middle of the dancefloor, the dim lights accentueting their hapiness. Suddenly, Michael had a microphone pushed into his hands.

He laughed. "Er – okay?" Sara smiled at him and he whispered something into her ear. Then he took the microphone that was forced upon him, and raised it to his mouth. "Er – hello again everybody, seems like there's something I need to say here.." he ran a hand over his head, "although I'm er- not quite sure what." He grinned at them, and laughter spread out through the room. "Anyway, what I.."

"_We_" Sara corrected him, pulling the microphone away from his mouth to make herself heard.

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "What _We _wanted to say, is...enjoy yourselves. I'll be at the bar if you need me." The guests laughed once more, and Sara swatted him on the arm. " You _see _what I have to put up with?" he whined. His _lovely wife_ had stolen the Microphone from him.

"Don't be a baby, Michael." She grinned when the women in the place cheered for her. "Now," she said, "what my _dear _husband was trying to say is, that we are very happy that you are here with us...that you have followed us on this journey, both today and the days before. We are very lucky to have you all in our lives." Their audience aww-ed. "Now, dance!"

Everyone applauded her and the smile lit her entire face, when the two of them walked to their seats, in the middle of a long table, surrounded by many smaller ones. The DJ (LJ Burrows – oh yes, LJ DJ, the DJ LJ!) spoke up. "What a wonderful speech, wasn't it? My Aunt Sara and Uncle Mike, everyone!" Catcalls rang throughout the room. "Now, I would like to invite the two of them to come _back _to where they came from, and have their first dance as a married couple...

Sara turned to look at Michael. "Which song did you choose?" she asked, wonder written on her face. Her handsome hubbie grinned back at her. _You'll see._

She was overcome with tears when the smooth voice of Jason Wade started singing the first song they had ever danced to, as a couple. That many years ago, in their appartement, on Michael's birthday.

'_Cause I cannot stand still _

_I can't be this unsturdy_

_This cannot be happening_

'_Cause I'm waiting for tonight_

_and then waiting for tomorrow_

_and I'm somewhere in between_

_of what is real, and just a dream_

_(Lifehouse – Somewhere in between)_

"Oh, Michael," she sighed, and drew his head down to kiss him sweetly. Afterwards, she felt his lips next to her ear.

"I love you so much," he whispered, then added with a grin, "Mrs. Scofield."

She giggled and distanced herself a bit further from him, so she could look into his eyes. "I've never been this happy." She told him sincerely. Even with the dim lighting, he could see the tears flooding her eyes. He squeezed her tight, and she rested her head back on his shoulder. They danced together, man and wife.

* * *

After that slow song, LJ figured he really need the _party to get hoppin'!_, so he put on some fast songs. Henry dragged the bride onto the dancefloor and started jive-ing her around, while she laughed and _tried _to keep up with him. Michael looked on proudly. His girl could dance!

But LJ was a multi-functional DJ...he could _spin_ everything, from Jives to ballads. So, there came a time when he started slowing things down again. Putting on a classic Switchfootsong, he softly rocked with the tune.

Meanwhile, Michael was approached by two little children. "Heeeeey doctor Mike!" Jeremy suddenly stood before him, frantically waving one hand, while the other was being clutched by a small girl.

"What's up, Jer'my?" Michael acknowledged the boy, his eyes showing interest in what the child came to tell him.

Jeremy raised his hand, the one linked with the girl's, high in the air. "Meet my sister!"

Michael smiled softly at the girl. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Tasha." The girl said, blushing softly.

"Well, Ms. Tasha," Michael held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?" The small girl nodded enthusiastically. "Good." Michael sweeped her of her feet, carrying her to the dancefloor. She giggled and softly pounced her hand on his shoulder. "You want up, or down?" The tall man asked her.

She bounced. "Up!"

So Michael held her right where she was, sheltering her from all the partyguests. "I'm tallest!" she cried out.

He grinned, while spinning them around the dancefloor. "You sure are!"

_I'm learning to breathe, _

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you, and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_These abundant skies..._

_(Switchfoot – Learning to breathe : Btw, great song choice, Tash! It's one of my own personal favorites! Switchfoot is sooo great!)_

* * *

Lincoln and Sucre had admirers. From the beginning of the evening, two girls – in their teens, had been looking at them, and when they had caught their eyes, hurriedly turning away and giggling. "See," Lincoln grinned at Veronica. "Women can't resist me.."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Linc, sweetie, they're like..._five._"

He sputtered his defense. "You might want to add thirteen years to that, Vee..Aww, is my little wife a bit jealous?" He made an _aww, I'm so touched – face._

She huffed. "Puh-lease."

"Hah!" He said. "I'll show you..." Walking over to the girl who'd been oogling him all this time, he simply said "Dance with me."

She nodded, a bright smile apparant on her face. "I'm Maegan, by the way."

"I'm Lincoln." She smiled.

"I know. You're our hero."

He chuckled. "Is that right? Would you mind telling my wife that?"

Maegan laughed. "Sure, I'll let her know. Oh – damn, I love this song." She raised her voice and started singing along rather loudly, making people left and right turn their heads intrigued. Lincoln blushed a bit at all the sudden attention, but then he smiled. _This girl had guts!_ He shook his head softly. _Aaah, what the heck!_ A loud baritone-voice suddenly started singing along too, and the two dancepartners were the center of attention, proud to be, too.

_My heart can't possibly break, _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with... _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me _

_Because of you_

_I am afraid._

_(Kelly Clarkson : Because of you – great song too, Maegs! Hope you didn't mind making an idiot of yourself with Linc as you partner in crime. – winks – You certainly are the life of the party, girl!)_

The croud started to cheer after their little duet had ended, and the duo bowed before returning to their seats. Only, Maegen first made a pit-stop, as promised, at Veronica's seat. "You're hubbie's a hero, Veronica!"

She high-fived Licoln, who chuckled "We're a great team, kid!" and returned to her friend.

* * *

That same friend stood up, the next time a great song came on, and confidently walked over to Sucre. Hey, come on, if Maegs got to dance with Lincoln, she sure as hell needed to make sure her Sucre couldn't get away.

"Hey Sucre –" She greeted him. He turned to her, with a kind, but lost look on his face.

"Hi."

"I'm Chloe." She was silent for a minute, before continuing. "You wanna dance with me?"

Sucre's face lit up. He had _never_ been asked by a girl, other than Maricruz, to dance with her. I mean, when he was a teenager, he wasn't...as pretty as the other boys, so he didn't have much experience. "Sure!" He said to her.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the dancefloor. "I do hope your wife won't mind me dancing with you."

Sucre lifted one shoulder a bit shyly. "Nah – my Mami's okay with that." He was feeling a little insecure. Dancing- ay, baby, - not his strongest point.

Chloe winced when he stepped on her toe. He apologised profusely. "Ay – I'm sorry, Chloe..I'm er – not a good dancer."

She smiled. "That's okay. I'll teach you. Now, here's what you're going to do..."

After a near half hour of teaching Sucre how to dance, the couple slid over the floor in a very graceful manner, to a song she had told him was one of her favorites. He had nodded. "Okay, then I'm gonna be very very good, now."

_One – you're like a dream come true _

_Two – just wanna be with you _

_Three – girl it's plain to see _

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four – repeat steps one through three_

_Five – make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start back at one... _

_(Brian McKnight – Back at one...Lovely choice, Chloe! I'd heard the song a long time ago...thought it was very beautiful. I'm sorry I can't deliver Sucre to you for your wedding, though – because hell, you were great out there!)_

The song ended, and Chloe escorted Sucre back to his wife : upgraded in both experience and dancing.

* * *

It was nearing two am, and all Michael wanted to do was wrap Sara up in his arms, carry her across the threshold of their new house, and spend their weddingnight together. The last people were leaving, kissing the both of them on the cheeks and thanking them for the wonderful day they'd had.

It was only them now, their little group of eight. And LJ, the DJ. "LJ," Michael walked over to him. "Could you spin this one for me, please?" He'd written down one final title on the paper, and shoved it into LJ's direction. He nodded.

"You got it, Uncle Mike." LJ, all professionalism, put on his headphones and announced the final song of the night through his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, and now, for the final dance of the evening, the groom has requested the song 'Everything' from a wonderful band called 'Lifehouse'. You've been a wonderful audience, thank you."

Jason Wade's voice wafted softly through the speakers, resonating off of the walls, through the empty room. All couples held eachother close, and Michael couldn't help but agree with the singer, when he asked himself one question.

_Would you tell me, _

_How could it be any better than this?_

_(Lifehouse – Everything : the song I am planning to play on my weddingday. One of the most beautiful songs ever in my opinion – check it out!)_

* * *

_That was it! Another long chappy, and hopefully : another good chappy? Let me know, 'kay?_

_PS : Love you Chloe, Maegan and Tasha! _

_XO_


	24. This night seems to last forever

**A/N : Here it is, the weddingnight. I didn't make it overly dramatic, since I figure weddingnights are supposed to be fluffy too...Also, I'm not really good at writing scenes like this, so I'd really love your opinion...**

**PS : Tash...I know I let you dance with Michael...You lucky bastard. (smiles) Glad you liked it! Maegan and Chloe...let me know if you liked it, 'kay?**

**XO**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Scofield 

Michael carried her across the threshold, and Sara was too dazed to giggle. It was theirs now, this house. Softly, Michael locked his lips with hers, set her down and twirled her around. "Welcome home, sweetie."

Sara smiled at the sight before her. She didn't know how Michael had gotten it all done, but the hallway was basking in candlelight, casting small shadows on the dark wood. Sara reveled in the immediate homey feeling that overwhelmed her, the moment he set her down. She threw her head around, her hair swaying, and stared into his eyes. She gave him a long, lingering kiss, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the next room. Without saying a word, she went over to the couch in front of the lit fireplace, and cuddled up with him.

Her head rising and falling along with his chest, she let out a soft sigh. "Today was perfect, Michael."

Her husband nodded, kissing her hair. "It was."

Crawling further up to him, she nuzzled his neck. "I meant what I said before, you know."

He chuckled. "You better! There's no taking back now...So if _you didn't_, we'd have a serious problem right now." She smiled.

"That's right. But it's..." her fingers stopped tracing patterns on his tux for just a second, "not what I meant...I was talking about the part where I said I'd never been this happy before." Sara threw her hands around Michaels neck, thus raising his head a bit off of the couch. Softly, she began massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and sighed sweetly.

"I agree. It was the best day of my life."

Sara giggled. "Want to make it better?" He peered through one cracked open eye and laughed at her eyebrows wiggling up and down. Her hand started trailing down his chest, and he let out a soft whimper. Sara's voice dropped a few notches, and she continued. "I can make this night..._very pleasurable._"

He held her hand, before it could do any real damage. "That's _great_, Mrs. Scofield – but aren't I the one who's supposed to romance _you_ this evening?"

She closed her eyes and bit her bottomlip (and damn her, she _knew _what that did to him), pondering his question. After a few minutes, she opened them again, her pure brown eyes locking with his own, making him crave her more than ever. She smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, Mr. Scofield..." dramatically, she cast her hand behind her head in surrender. "Have your way with me."

Michael's eyes started to shine, as he began to rain long, warm kisses along his bride's body, then stood up and gathered her in his arms, making her yelp out of surprise. Michael carried her through the door, up the stairs, down the hallway...and she wondered if she was too heavy. He shook his head at her question, then shushed her. "You're ruining the romance."

"Oh," her eyes widened. "I am...so... _sorry_, Mr. Scofield."

"Yeah, you're lucky I love you."

She snickered, before raising her head to his and pressing their lips together. "That I am."

No sooner had the kiss closed her eyes, when she felt a soft mattress under her back. He'd lain her down on a red duvet, their bed surrounded by small, red stars, reflecting the light on the one sole lamp lit in the far end of the room. Her eyes filled with tears. "Michael, when did you do all of this?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter." His finger trailed the V-shape of her dress, the borderline of the satin fabric and soft skin. Immediately, the goosebumps arose, and Sara let out a soft whimper. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed her husband's magic fingers. She'd always loved them. The way they would secretly steal a touch from her when they weren't supposed to, the way they wrapped around her protectively at night, brushed her hair off of her forehead...Or caressed her body, like he was doing now.

"Michael..." she moaned, pulling his head down again, never getting enough of his lips. Her hands travelled to the buttons of his pure white shirt, opening them one by one...His hand covered hers, and they worked at them together. Not fast enough...yet not slow enough either.

They supposed a weddingnight was something to be treasured, taken with slow, deliberate steps – but their love and need of eachother was too big to allow them to. So they rested somewhere in between.

Michael's hands slid around her body, lifting her a bit. They worked towards the buttons on her dress, and he carefully openend them, while she kept on working his stubborn shirt, yelping in triumph when it fell open. Her hands pushed it apart, exposing his beautiful, muscled chest. She ran kisses along it, and her let out a soft moan. His brow was wrinkeled, fumbling with her dress. _Poor chap._

Sara gently pushed him away from her, smiled at him and slid her dress off of her shoulder with ease. Even in this faint light, she could see the small blush on his cheeks. Standing up off of the bed, she gently draped her dress across a chair. Immediately, she ran back to the bed and cuddled into his warmth. His hands exploring her skin made her tingle all over. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Returning the pleasure, she trailed her fingers down his chest, stopping at his pants. She mumbled a soft 'you're overdressed' into the silence, and he laughed softly. One of those deep, low laughs that made her feel whole. She smiled widely at him, when he'd discarded the rest of his tux and stood in front of her, clad in only a pair of boxers.

He was so gorgeous.

His body covered her like a blanket, and together the worked to more than just _warmth._ Every single piece of that evening, those hours leading up 'till dawn – were perfect bliss.

And just as they were spent, in the wee hours of the morning, Michael pulled Sara close to him, his hand across her heart, and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'll love you forever."

* * *

_How 'bout it, folks? Let me know what you think, please? PS : Helaluve, glad to have you back!_

_XO_


	25. Honey and the moon, pt one

**A/N : You guys, I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner. Real Life has been rough on me this week, and it stopped me from writing. Please let me know you ain't mad...please?**

**XO**

* * *

Michael 

"You take care of her, okay?" Softly, the mother pressed a kiss to her 6 and a half months old baby girl. "And you –" the small Sam giggled. "…be good with grams and gramps, okay?"

Lydia nodded. "She'll be a perfect angel, Sara. She always is!"

Michael took his wife's hand and softly pulled her back from their daughter. Sara'd come back time and time again. In the meantime, Michael had talked to Henry of politics, the weather, their wives...just about every damn subject imagineable. He clicked his tongue softly. "Come on sweetie. You're only lengthening the goodbye."

She nodded. "Right." His arm slid around her waist, and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Well," he said, taking a deep breath and smiling at their _folks_, "we should go. Our flight leaves early in the morning and we still need to pack."

They smiled warmly back at them. "Fine. Let us know when you arrive safely, okay?" Henry said.

"Will do." Michael pulled his wife out of the house, and after having looked back at Sam one last time, he buckled her in the car and sat beside her, starting the engine. Lydia knew what Sara needed, though, so she came outside, bouncing the girl on her arm. Michael grinned when his wife was starting the _Bye-bye, Bye-bye sweetie_ noises, and he couldn't help but join in.

His daughter was something else. The girl was beautiful, with her mother's eyes and hair, that sprung up in soft curls. Six months a half, and he could still remember the way he felt holding her for the first time. It was a feeling that would stay with him forever. Funny how a once selfish man could love two people so unconditionally that it made his heart ache. How the structural engineer with the cool demeanor could cry out of hapiness every damn second of the day.

Sara's hand covered his on the stick and the warmth of her fingers treaded through his, made his heart beat faster. This woman – his _wife_, could still take his breath away with the smallest of touches.

Sara

Michael looked happy, and relaxed, and it made Sara gloat. She'd heard stories of the Michael before he came to Fox River and always felt that he was a little...tense. But here, right now, with their fingers and lived treaded together, he looked free.

She thought back of the night two nights ago. Their weddingnight, and the way that he'd held her, whispered the promises of an eternal love in her ear, showing his love with every touch and every kiss, every breath that reached her body.

She looked at him, a question in her eyes. "What time does our flight leave again?"

"4.15 am."

She groaned. "That's bloody early, ain't it?"

He let out a deep laugh. "Yeah, _sugarbeth_, that's bloody early." She playfully nudged him and muttered something sounding like _married, and still immature._ He clutched their hands over his heart. "Ow, I thought you liked me?"

Sara hummed. "Hmmm..." She quircked an eyebrow and smiled at his falled face. _God, he's easy._

* * *

Michael

"MICHAEL!" She yelled from upstairs. "MICHAEL!"

He groaned. "What?" This was the 12th time that she'd called for him. In the last 23 minutes.

"MICHAEL I CAN'T FIND THE TICKETS!"

"I HAVE THEM!"

"YOU SURE?"

"SARAAA!"

"SORRY!"

"RELAX!"

"I CAN'T!"

"BREATHE!"

She was silent for a few minutes (he supposed she was breathing, and not falling down out of lack of oxygen). He looked up at the ceiling, worried out of his mind. She'd never been quiet for this long before.

"SARA?"

Only the silence answered him. _Oh, no. NO. _"SARA??" He took the stairs two at a time. _Not Sara, no – not her. _He ran off into the bedroom, then took the nursery, the bathroom...and finally, the laundryroom, where he found her, crouched on the floor, her head hanging downwards. Walking towards her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Sara? Are you alright?"

Pushing her hair out of her face, he revealed her face, and he saw the small smile there. "Shut up, honey, I'm breathing here."

He laughed and her eyes shot up, flashing an emotion his way. "What?" she asked him.

"I thought –" he laughed the crop of emotion down his throat, "I thought something had happened to you..." He bit his inner lip. _Keep smiling, Michael._

"Ow, sweety..." she sighed, and she reached a hand up to cup his face. "Honey, I'm fine."

He exhaled in several short pushes. "I know now."

"You know what we need?" Her eyes started shining wickedly and she raised her eyebrows suggestively at him. He grinned back at her.

Suddenly, his arms closed around her body as he lifted her up in the air, carrying her over to the bed, where several stacks of clothing were waiting to be put in the suitcases. Sara groaned.

"Shh." Michael put a finger on his lips after having set her down among the stacks. "Sit still." He moved through the room like a whirlwind and cleared the bed in a matter of seconds. Sara looked on with pride.

"My, my, Mr. Scofield, you certainly are organized."

He smiled back at her. "I sure am, Mrs. Scofield. All the clutter was overwhelming." She grinned at their private joke. "Now," he continued, moving slowly and seductively towards her, "Where were we?"

* * *

_Did I disappoint you - or let you down? Was this chapter super, or did your faces frown? Please let me hear you, I need to know - I hope I made you proud yes, oh-oh-oh-oh. (to the tune of Goodbye my lover, by James Blunt)_

_XO_


	26. Honey and the moon, pt two

**A/N : You guys, I've been trying to add this chappy for DAYS. Was it just me, or was the system down? (frowns) Anyway, here ya go, just a little MiSa honeymoon sweetness. Please please please let me know what you think - I need you more than ever!!!**

**Love, **

**XO**

* * *

_You're the honey and the moon that lights up my night. (Joseph Arthur)_ Michael

Michael

And just like that, the plane takes off into the sky and Michael's hand clutches hers reassuringly. Inside of his head, there is yet another song reverberating. Another voice that sings to him of how lucky he is to have found her. Of how it was meant to be. He listens and sings along to the tune, while she stares at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

_I'm living for her,_

_breathing for her, _

_singing for her fairytale._

_(Ben Jelen - Come on... __beautiful!)_

Her eyes close as the plane gets higher. A small smile plays along her lips and the backpocket of the chair before her is stuffed with her 'flying nessecities'. He thinks it's cute, the way she flies.

Sara is finally at ease now, after having run around like crazy, preparing for this journey. After all, you only go on a honeymoon once in your life. Well, _they_ only go on a honeymoon once. Because they found the right one from the first time. (Nika didn't count, of course.)

The plane steadies itself, and Sara's eyes flutter open. His fingers are carressing hers sweetly and she squeezes softly, before reaching her hand forward and getting her Cdplayer out of the pocket. Flipping through her Cdcase, still single-handedly, she chews on her lip and Michael regrets the crowdiness of the plane. Finally, she nods satisfied, and takes out a compilated one, reading 'Mayflower'. Laughing softly at her husband, she puts the cd in place and hands Michael an earpiece. He takes it, only to find out he has gotten the left on, while she is on his right side. Nevertheless, he puts it in his leftear and leans in. She looks at him oddly, but he grins. "You gave me the left one."

Truthfully, the only reason why he hasn't returned the thing is because this gives him a chance to be close to her.

A slow voice starts singing in a language they will need. Emmanuel Moire proclaiming his love in french. He looks at her with a kink in his brow, and she shrugs. "We need practice," she simply states and he agrees with her.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne_

_(eng : I'll make of you all I need, the one I would love more than anyone)_

And he kisses her, because he knows the meaning, and how it applies to her perfectly. He needs no one else. People smile their way and, glancing at Michael free left hand, whisper to their neighbours of the newly-wed couple in the cabin. Everyone looks their way with tender looks on their faces and Michael keeps on kissing her.

Sara

The rest of the flight went smoothly. They listened to music, chatted silently and watched a movie together, with the shared headphones. Michael still hadn't switched earpieces, and she didn't complain. His hand never left hers either.

She loved it. More than she had loved her flight with Veronica, because this is Michael after all, her husband. Sometimes, it still amazed her that she was now a married woman, with a husband and a daughter, when only two and a half years ago she was a lonely prison doctor, with hardly any friends. Now she had a posse of girlfriends, who got together regularly.

As a girl, she'd always dreamt of France, and of the beauty of it. She'd heard of the wine, the cheese, the leisurely evenings spent under a starry sky, with crickets chirping their way through the silence.

Michael and her had rented a cottage somewhere on the côte d'azur, where they said the sea was the bluest and the beaches yellowish. She looked forward to it. Some people's eyes had bulged out of their sockets when the couple told them that no, they would not be spending their honeymoon in a 5star hotel, but that they would go family-style, without their daughter for once.

And when they arrived at their cottage in Bormes-les-Mimosas, it was just as Sara has imagined. Behind the small house, there was a terrasse, circled by vines, and surrounded by a beautiful garden with a swing. She leaned against the white pillar and stared at the blue sky, leaning into Michael as he came to stand behind her. "It's beautiful here, Michael."

He nodded, his head moving next to hers on her shoulder. "It is."

They spent the afternoon grocery shopping at a beautiful market, smelling the different sorts of fruits and vegetables, taking in the atmosphere...The managed their french pretty good, and got three kisses each from an old, rimpled lady who held open a stall and who – upon seeing their joined hands and golden rings, came out from behind her displays of aromatic goods and started handing them stuff for free. "Les mariés, vous m'apparez heureux." She said. (Newlyweds, you look happy.) And that was all there was to it, for her. Looking happy and in love was enough to get free stuff.

With their bags full of goodies (and freebies), they walked back to their house at ease, chatting on about the woman and the kindness of everyone there. France was beautiful, they concluded. 'Living like a God in France...', whoever said that – was right.

Michael

Sara retreated into the small kitchen, that was decorated with painted tiles of leaves and flowers, while Michael tried to find a signal for his phone. They had, after all, promised a bunch of people to call. Being popular had its downsides. Finally succesful, he dialed Henry's number and patiently waited for the man to pick up.

"_Pope residence."_

"Henry?" Michael smiled at hearing the man's voice.

"_Michael!"_ The man laughed. _"We were wondering when you were going to call...I bet you're living quite the life over there, huh?"_

He sighed softly. "It's amazing, Henry, you should see it : it's like Paradise. And everyone's so kind, and Sara is...Well, Sara is just amazing, as always. I don't know how I ever got along without her."

Henry laughed. _"She's a treasure, alright. And I'll bet she's cooking right about now, am I right?"_

"Hmm- Hm. We went to the market this afternoon, and got lots of free stuff. My _wife_ is making something delicious as we speak._"_

His make-shift father smiled at the other end of the phone, as he heard his 'son' speak so lovingly of his wife, not yet believing the reality of being married, and still counting his lucky stars. That was one of the things he loved about Michael, his happiness of having found Sara and his amazing, neverending love for her. It made Henry a proud man.

"That's great, Michael. I'm quite jealous, actually. Anyway, I'll keep it short, I know how much an international phonecall costs. Do you want me to ring your brother for you? Then you can call him next time, and then he'll call me, savvie?"

Michael chuckled. Ever since Henry had moved on from Harry Potter to Pirates of the Carribean, he was crazy about expressions like 'parlay' and 'savvie'. "Okay, thanks. Sara's beckoning me that dinner's ready anyway, so I'm going to leave you. Kiss my girl for me, okay? And give my love to the Misses."

"Will do. Mrs Taj sends her love back. Kiss Sara for me, alright? See ya Michael. Enjoy yourselves."

"Will do. Bye."

Sara

Sara looked at her husband, standing in the middle of the green yard, running his hand over his head as her spoke to Henry on the phone. A huge smile broke out on her face. She loved this man more than anyone. Even after two years of being together, he still made the butterflies appear. And now they were married and on their honeymoon, here in this beautiful country where time appeared to stand still.

She made the table and beckoned him with her finger, indicating that dinner was ready. She'd made them Chicken Parmezan, with _actual_ Parmezan, and lots of spices. Returning her ovenmittens to the kitchen, she saw him approach out of the corner of her eye and giggled when he attacked her sides. "Micha-hal!"

He grinned next to her and took her hand, leading her to the table, where they sat opposite of eachother. Michael, being the gentleman that he was, served Sara before he served himself, and commented her cooking after taking only one bite.

She protested. "You haven't even taken a proper bite!"

"I have." He defended himself. "And it was delicious. A feast for all the senses. "

Sara blushed profoundly. "Thanks. How was Henry doing? Our girl not giving him too much trouble? "

Michael grinned. "She's being a perfect angel. We did a great job raising that girl."

"Honey, she's not even a year old."

"You can tell who the troublemakers are from the third month." She rolled her eyes. "It's true!" he exclaimed. "I read it in Woman's weekly."

Sara laughed at his enthusiastic face. Only Michael could be totally serious about something he – mind you , _he_, the excon with tattoos – read in Woman's weekly. Michael smiled lazily at her, and she battered her eyelashes at him over her glass of delicious 'country-made' wine.

He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively and she chuckled. "First, you're going to eat that Chicken Parmezan, then we're going to have loads of wine and cheese and talk for hours, while hearing the crickets all around us and seeing the moon up high in the sky. We'll look for stars we know and make a wish." She counted down on her hand and finally smiled up at him. "and _then _we can _consider _your suggestion."

Michael looked apalled. "Not immediately shot down? Holy – I think you're nicer now that we're in a different country. I should bring you here more often!"

She chuncked her napkin at him, hitting him straight in the face, and took off running into the yard. He stuffed the last piece of Chicken P into his mouth (after all, she _did_ tell him to finish it) and ran after her, adding 'Making sure Sara gets the proper punishment' to their to-do-list.

* * *

_Yes, I rented that cottage once with my family...It was beautiful out there. So I wanted to get it in here. Please, y'all. I need you tonight._

_XO_


	27. Honeymoon homecoming

**A/N : You guys, I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! It's just that my other stories have got me tied up! But thanks to wonderful readers such as Pinkkitty4eva, I have found the inspiration for a next chapter...Please, tell me you haven't forgotten about this one! **

**PS : Some of these things (the french fries - you'll read) are based on real-life events. winks**

**XO **

**Loads of love, and merry christmas!**

* * *

They were back home, after the most amazing honeymoon . The leisurely days on the beach, chasing eachother in the soft, warm sand...the beautiful nights, making love with the windows wide open and the moonlight shining patterns on their bodies... their two hearts, beating together at all time...It was perfect.

The homecoming had been wonderful. Cuddling their daughter close and kissing their 'parents' on the cheeks, feeling welcome and wanted... It was great. And now, they had invited _'the gang'_ (but in a non-prison kind of way) over for a homecoming brunch.

"You do know," Katie started, her eyes twinkling, "that married couples can have _no secrets what so ever_, right?"

Michael frowned. "Of course we know. Where are you going with this, Katie?"

Sara did a cut-throat motion at her friend, but the second Michael turned his head towards her with questionmarks in his eyes, she used her hand to clutch her necklace and lovingly smiled at him.

_Right,_ Michael concluded. "Listen, something is up around here and I am finding out what it is. Katie? "

Katie smiled. "Michael, did Sara ever tell you about the–"

At that moment, Veronica got in a coughing fit and clutched the table for support. Everyone rushed to her aid, but Michael grinned, rolling his eyes at her. "Vee, I'm not falling for the _cough-and-cover_ anymore."

Instantly, Veronica stopped coughing and sat up straight. "Damn it. Since when?"

He laughed. "Since I was about 15. Now, will someone tell me what the - "

Sara clucked her tongue. "Michael, no swearing in front of Sam."

His eyebrows raised. "Honey, Sam is two rooms away."

"Kids have great hearing."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Uhu. Now, Sara?"

"Alright!" She sent a death glare in Katie's direction, before turning to Michael, sweetly taking his hand between hers and carressing it with her fingers. "Do you...remember my bacheloretteparty?"

He nodded.

"Well, the girls surprised me. They er –" she paused, and her eyes darted around his face, before finally resting on his eyes. "hired strippers?"

His face...well, she couldn't quite describe his face. No one could.

"Strippers?"

She swallowed heavily, and nodded. "Yes." It was a small whisper, but the echo around the room was louder than anything else. "I'm – I'm sorry, Michael."

"She danced only with me." Maricruz spoke up.

That made a smile appear on her husband's face. "Only with you, huh?"

The puertorican woman nodded. "She said that she was a decent woman, Mike! Said she was _true to her man._" She rolled her eyes. "She was quite boring, actually."

The whole group held their breath.

Michael smiled, pulling Sara into his arms. "Is that right, baby?"

Sara blushed. "But I was _not _boring. I made you Margharitas!" She took one of the french fries (what do you mean, french fries shouldn't be a part of a homecoming brunch?) and threw it at Maricruz, who shrieked and shielded her eyes with her hands.

"I can't believe you threw that at meee!" she wailed.

The hostess grinned cheekily. "Get over yourself, mami, there are worse things I could throw atcha."

Katie laughed, but Sara snapped her head in her direction. "Why are you laughing? Weren't you the one who started all this?"

The nurse promptly shut up and held her hands up in defeat. "Hey, I er – " One of the french fries hit her right on the nose.

"You...!"

Michael clucked his tongue. "Tush, Katie, NO swearing in front of Sam!"

His wife stuck her tongue out at her friend, then turned to her hubbie and sweetly kissed him. "Thanks Sweetie."

"Jesus," Lincoln said. "They're even more abnoxious now that they're married."

Simultaneously, the couple reached in the bowl and chuncked a couple of french fries his way. "HEY!"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

_flashback to the honeymoon_

"_Michael, I can do this." She whined at him, using her puppyeyes as a weapon._

_He roared with laughter. "Maybe you can, but your not gonna."_

"_Micha-haaal!" She bounced her fists on his chest, and whooped with laughter when his strong arms came around her, lifting her up into the air and carrying her over the river. She sighed, resting her head on his chest, and briefly closed her eyes, inhaling his scent._

_Three minutes later, he put her down, safely on the other riverbank. She smiled up at him. "Your pants are soaked." _

_He looked down and laughed. "So it would seem."_

_She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know, I COULD do it."_

_Michael pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm sure you could."When he tore away from her mouth and his eyes connected with hers, he saw the wicked glistening in them. Oh-oh._

"_Sara, what are you –"_

_He stopped short when her hands reached the button of his trousers. A quick intake of breath when her hand grazed that spot had him distracted for a moment and his mind went blank. "Sara-"_

"_Shh." She shushed him quietly. "Your pants are soaked, Michael."_

"_And?"_

"_And..we should give 'em a chance at drying."Pulling him on top of her, she worked his pants like a pro and lay them next to her, in the warm sun. Rolling the both of them over so she was on top of him, she allowed his hands to wander her body. The sun beating down on her back, she quickly discarded the top she was wearing and kissed her husband with all the passion in her body._

_Michael's murmered protests of 'we can't' and 'we're gonna..get...caught' fell on deaf ears. They were too far gone to stop now, and after a minute, Michael gave up 'resisting' and let the love take over._

_They never got caught making love by the river._

Michael tucked his hands under his head and looked to his left, seeing his beautiful wife lie next to him.

He still wondered everyday how he could have gotten so lucky.

He watched her crawl closer to him and drape her arm over his chest before pressing a small kiss to it. "I love you, Michael."

Michael smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Me too. Now get some sleep. It's been a rough day, with you throwing french fries at everyone."

She smiled. "That was fun, huh?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

* * *

_So? Did I disappoint? Please, tell me I didn't!?!_

_XO_


	28. Of talks and questionmarks

**A/N : Hey you guys, I'm back! It was a quarter to midnight when I suddenly got inspiration.Maybe...Maybe I should get some sleep...**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think.I really hope you like it.**

**XO**

**

* * *

**"_Michael, I think we should talk, when you come home tonight." _

He knew that this couldn't possible predict good news. Every conversation starting with the woman saying 'I think we should talk' ended in a. a disaster or b. a catastrophe. So, it's safe to say that Michael stared at the clock five times per minute all day long and that he, for once, wished time wouldn't move as fast.

Despite the fact that she'd said _Home_, which meant she wouldn't be kicking him out – he was a small 'fraidy cat instead of a big, courageous lion. Not his favorite part to play.

"Lincoln?" He pleaded into the phone when his brother answered.

Lincoln knew, immediately, by his brother's voice, that something was wrong. He sat down onto the sofa, pulled Em onto his lap and clutched the phone. "Mike. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I don't – I don't know. But Sara just called me, saying she _thinks we should talk_. I mean, that can't be good, right?"

A soft laugh answered him. "Michael, I hope you do understand that talking is a common thing with married people. It's what you do when you're not fooling around."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh, thanks a bloody lot, Linc. Make fun of me, why don't you." A short silence followed. "It was just the way she said it, you know. The exact words you _always_ hear in movies when something bad has happened or is going to. The _exact same_ words, Lincoln : 'Michael, I think we should talk'."

The other end of the phone smiled sympathetically. "So what do you think is wrong?"

"I told you. I don't know."

Lincoln nodded. "But there are a few things we _do_ know, Michael."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me."

He grinned. "Don't be a smart-ass, Michael. You know, maybe _that's_ your problem." He felt bad when Michael stayed silent. "Listen, I'm sorry, I was stooping low with that one. But what I was saying is : Sara loves you more than anything or anyone, and you shouldn't doubt that. Now, let me call Vee, okay – maybe she knows something. I'll get back to you."

Michael fumbled with the papers on his desk for the next hours, but didn't achieve a thing. He didn't even know what he was feeling – how he should be feeling. It's amazing, isn't it? How one little sentence can knock the wind out of you, just like that?

He hadn't figured it out yet when his phone rang. Hesitantly, he reached for it after seven rings and gave a small hello.

"_Michael, it's me."_

He gave a soft sigh. "Hey Vee. Did Lincoln clue you in?"

"_Yeah,"_she paused,_ "he did."_

"And?" He gently prodded her.

"_Aaaand...I can't help you, Michael. I wish I could."_

Michael closed his eyes and rested his head on his desk. He was right back where he started. Nah, that wasn't right – he'd never started in the first place! "You can't."

"Michael, listen. Sara didn't tell me anything, but if there's one thing you shouldn't be doubting, it's the way she feels about you.Now THAT's something she did tell me. She's going to love you for ever and ever, Michael.So no, she will not end things with you."

"Yeah..." he mumbled. "Listen Vee, I've gotta run, okay? I'll let you know what happens... when I'm up to it. Bye."

Disconnecting the call, he gathered his things and told his boss he wasn't feeling well, so he was leaving for the day.

He needed to think.

* * *

Michael wandered the streets. The place that he had always run to in the past, had now become their home – and he regretted it for a few minutes. He had just never imagined needing shelter ever again. 

Somehow, he ended up at Fox River.

The place he had hoped never to see again, had suddenly become his direction. The guard's eyes widened when he saw Michael stepping through the large gate, walking towards the main entrance.

"Michael!"

Michael gave him a weak smile. "Hello, Louis, how's the secretary?"

"Well, er- she's er –" Louis mumbled all sorts of 'phrases', before Michael decided to put the poor guy out of his misery.

"It's okay, Louis, it's okay. It's er – good to see you. But I'm sorry, I didn't come here for you. I need to speak with the Warden, you know - " he rolled his eyes " _rehabilitation_ things."

Louis slapped him amically on the back. "I understand, Mike. You just er – go ahead, and if you have any problems, tell them to see me."

"Thanks. I will."

It felt weird to be on the other side of the fences, to see the places where Sara had stopped from this side to talk to him. _Hottest April on record!_

He was almost inside, when he heard Louis call out to him. Looking back over his shoulder, he gazed at the distant guard. "Eh Mike! It's good to see you too."

* * *

Henry sat at his desk, wearing his heavy glasses and reading _'Earthsea'_, because – duh – there were no Pirates of the Carribean books. He had to admit that he loved the story and that Sperwer had become a fictional friend of his. Four knocks on his door shaked him out of his reverie and he hurriedly tucked the book away and pulled out some legal papers. He spread them over his desk before calling out a low 'yes?'. 

Well, it certainly wasn't who he'd expected to see. "Michael?"

Michael, former inhabitant of the Fox River penitentiary smiled at him. "It's only me, Pops. So just retrieve that book of yours."

Henry laughed and pulled out his copy of Earthsea. Michael walked over to his desk and flipped the book, read the backside and gave him an appreciative nod. "Looks good."

"Yes, it does." Henry motioned for him to sit down. "Now, Michael, as much as I would love to discuss books with you all afternoon, I know that it's not the reason that you came here. So, what's on you mind."

Michael did. He told Henry everything, and he listened, giving some commentary along the way. Basically, he said the same thing Lincoln and Veronica had told him : Sara loved him, so an end to the relationship was out of the question.

Michael thought back to the times before Sara, how – whenever he'd let someone get close to him, whenever he loved them more than he loved himself – they just left. Sometimes, his LLI got the best of him and he got lost inside his own fears and thoughts. But this time he knew for sure that Sara wouldn't end it all...right? _Yes, he did know. More than anything._

But then what was it with the line?

He left Fox River, but this time, he wasn't free of sorrow at all.

* * *

Sara waited for him to come home. She'd cooked his favorite dinner and she'd pulled out the nice dishes. She had been fumbling with her ring for hours, because a strange sort of nervosity had suddenly gripped her. 

_Which was ridiculous_, she told herself._Michael will agree._

Sara thought she'd die when she heard his keys on the driveway. When she was pregnant, he'd always made the little bell on his keychain tingle for their unborn baby and she loved the sound of it.

He was home.

The first thing she noticed was that he looked dead tired. She immediately rushed over to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Are you okay?"

He nodded silently. "You er – you said you wanted to talk to me."

She swallowed. "Don't you want to have dinner first? I made your favorite?"

Michael gave her a small smile. "It _does_ smell delicious in here. But –" he frowned, "I'd rather you just give me the news now."

"Well," she sat down on the sofa and motioned for him to do the same. He took a deep breath, briefly closed his eyes and positioned himself beside her. When she immediately cuddled up to him, a warmth flooded over him and he knew that it would all be alright. "It's not really a news-flash," she mumbled, "more like a...suggestion?"

_Suggestion. Huh?_

"Listen, Michael..."she sighed, "I've been thinking about his for some time now, but I was afraid you'd say no. I was just, you know...wondering, if you..."

He raised his brow at her and squeezed her hand, begging her to continue.

Sara took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would want to have another baby with me?"

* * *

_Should I have slept instead of written? (translation : was it good?)_

_XO_


	29. The secret's in the telling

**A/N : Yikes, it's been ages since I updated this baby. I still love it dearly, though.**

**I hope you do too? Please let me know??**

**XO**

**

* * *

**Michael laughed. He pulled her deeply into his arms, kissed her passionately, and laughed while doing it all. Hugging her tightly, he rocked them both on the sofa, while the smell of food wafted towards them. He could now smell the deliciousness of it all – freely. He was free of all sorrow, of all stupid predictions teenage chick flicks had put inside his head, of heartache, failure and distress. Sara had just coloured their whole future with brightness. 

And she couldn't even see. Giving him a big smile, she tentatively asked : "I guess that's a yes?"

"Sara," he looked deeply into her eyes, "I would like nothing more than to have another child with you. In fact," he continued, pressing their fingertips together, "I've been thinking about that myself." Michael pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I'm so happy."

She grinned. "I can tell." A short silence followed, with Michael breathing in little puffs, still recovering from his wonderful fit of laughter, and Sara thinking of his distress when he stepped foot inside their house tonight. "Michael –"

He hummed. "Hmm?"

"What were you thinking of, when you came home tonight? I haven't seen you that sad in ages." Her brow furrowed and she turned to him, confusion etched upon her features. She watched the seriousness return to his eyes and immediately, she felt guilty because she had _ruined his high._

Michael shyly pressed a kiss to her temple and stroked her hair. "You know how insecure I get sometimes, right?" She nodded, motioning for him to continue. "When you said _I think we should talk_, scenes from teenage movies and romantic drama's flashed in front of my eyes. Sara, every time someone says 'I think we should talk', something bad happens."

She hugged him. "That's why they're movies, sweetie. They don't have anything to do with reality." Sara squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

He turned his gaze out the window and swallowed hard, shaking his head to clear the things he'd felt. "It's just my damn insecurities."

"Well," she laughed, "if it makes you feel any better, I've been fretting all day, too. I was so scared that you'd say no."

Michael smiled. "Promise me that the next time..."

"...we'll communicate better? I promise." She ran a hand over his head, loving the feel of his short hair. She'd always had a thing about men with short hair, opposed to her friends, who loved it shoulderlength. Sara gave a small sigh. It sounded romantic, it sounded cheesy – but Michael was just...perfect.

She snuggled deeper into his chest and pressed a small kiss to his shirt. _Perfect._

All of a sudden, she leapt out of his arms (smacking his nose in the process – he held his hand to it protectively) and ran into the kitchen. Three seconds later, she appeared in the doorway, wearing her cute ovenmittens (which read _world's best mom_) and leaning against the doorframe. "Dinner's ready."

He sat down across from her and grinned. "My favorite."

Sara gave him a small wink. "I know."

-

They were sitting in front of the fire, cuddled up together. He was softly reading a book aloud, mumbling the words through the silence. With his other hand, he was stroking her hair, loving the feel of the softness beneath his fingers.

Sam started crying. "I'll get her," two voices spoke up. They smiled at eachother.

"In the future," Michael smiled, "we'll split."

She patted his leg and stood up to check on her daughter. Michael reached for the phone, dialed the number he knew by heart, and waited for his brother dearest to pick up. His _brother_. Michael didn't know how he would have managed had he been an only child. He didn't want his daughter to go through that. A great smile spread over his face. They were going to have another baby. He'd dreamt of it...and now...

"_Hello?"_

"Linc, it's me."

His brother let out a big breath. _"Thank God. I'm dying to know what all the fuss was about. You haven't been this fussy since you were five and wet your pants at school."_

Michael rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Linc...that's just the thing I wanted to relive tonight." He stayed silent and counted the seconds until his brother would crack.

"_Okay – alright, alright, I'm sorry."_ Hah! Victory! _"Now, will you tell me?"_

Michael puffed up his chest and proudly stated : "We're going to have another baby."

Lincoln cheered._ "I KNEW it! I knew it would be something like that. I'm proud of you, Mike."_

"Yeah."

Sara walked back into the room and Michael followed her with his eyes, an expression of pure love in them. His wife smiled and rolled her eyes a little, walking over to him so he could kiss his daughter. He gave the little girl a small peck on her forhead and moved his hand through her tiny,soft brown curls.

Bouncing Sam on her hip, Sara motioned the phone to her. Michael, who had no idea whatsoever Lincoln was talking about, interrupted his brother."She wants to talk to you, Linc."

"Lincoln?" Her soft voice replaced his low one, and Lincoln smiled.

"_Hey, Sara. I believe congratulations are in order."_

"Well," she grinned, rubbing her hand over her belly (after Michael had taken Sam, of course), "not yet."

"_You sure have a very excited husband over there."_

She looked over at Michael and laughed at his comical expression when his daughter gently pulled at his lip. "I sure do."

They chatted for a minute about Michael and Veronica, until Lincoln told her 'the wife' was calling for dinner. He had to go.

Sara hung up and raised her eyebrows at Michael, who just shrugged while bouncing Sam on his lap and waving her small hands in the air.

"Michael?"

"I uh –" he bit his lip, "maybe I should call Pops, let him know that er –"

She kissed the nape of his neck. "I'm on it."

* * *

_So, what did you think? Pleaaaase let me know?_

_XO_


	30. Epilogue

**A/N : (sighs) I'm always so sad to say goodbye to a story. I was thinking about continuing it, the way I had been, and the way someone suggested I do (sorry!) but I don't know. I figured, after 60 chapters, the story has had it's share...Don't you think?**

**PLEASE, tell me what you think?? For the last time...**

**Thanks to everyone who has supported me while writing this. It means more than you'll ever know...**

**XO**

**

* * *

**"Moooo-mmyyyyy!" 

Sara put her book open on her lap and smiled a little. _Alright,_ she thought,_what's going on now?_

Her four-year old boy came to stand in front of her, hands planted firmly on his hips and his bottomlip quivering. He looked so...Sara grinned. Brian looked _so serious_. She lay the book next to her and patted her lap, silently inviting him to crawl up and be cuddled mercilessly. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Softly, she stroked his brown hair and waited for the inevitable whine that she loved so much. "Sam hit me, mommy."

Sara sighed. "Sam?" She called, while prying off Brian's hands that helt her throat in a firm grip. "Sweetie, mommy needs to breathe." He giggled. "Samaire, you get here this instant, you hear me?"

Samaire Scofield, age five and a half beautiful years, ran over to the couch and smiled that darn smile. The one that's o so difficult to resist. She got that one from her father. "Yes, mommy?"

"What did I tell you about teasing your brother?" _Wait for it..._

_Waiiiit for it..._

"But moooo-mmyyy!" _Ah. There it was._ "Bri pulled my braids." She pouted.

Sara clucked her tongue. "Brian, is this true?" His shoulders shook almost softly. Ah – kids! "Brian Lincoln Mari," she spoke, pretending to be 'outraged', "Did you pull your sisters braids?" He only hid his face further into her shoulder. "Look at me."

His big brown eyes connected with hers. "Uhu."

"Alright you two. You're going straight to bed tonight. No bedtime story." The pretending-to-be-strict mother in her took over. Sara never could punish her babies. She threatened. That's it.

They both gasped. Sara laughed. "Now, you go play. And NO pulling braids and hitting." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell your father about this."

_She really should stop teasing them._ They retreated towards the playroom, while throwing 'it's all _your_ fault's at eachother, leaving their mother on her own, with her memories.

Michael and her had been so happy when she had gotten pregnant again, only two months after their _dreaded _'talk'. As usual, they didn't have the patience to wait 'till birth to find out the gender. She could still see the look on Michael's face when he was told that he would get a son. His whole face had lit up, and he had kissed Sara passionately, right in front of their doctor. She hadn't minded.

They have been together for over 7 years now, and she is still as much in love with him as the day she met him, with his quoting of Ghandi and those piercing eyes staring into her soul. She could never be without him. Not even for two days. The last time that had happened, she'd spend the night tossing and turning, clutching Chance tightly (yes, she'd stolen her daughter's fluffy animal) and crying.

Nah. Michael should stay with her always.

She almost jumped up, clapping her hands excitedly, when she heard his keychain-bell jingling on his way to the front door. But she didn't. This time, she slumped down the couch and hid herself out of sight, just to tease him. That's another thing that hadn't stopped in their relationship : the playfulness of both adults. _Well_, she snickered,_ 'adults'._

The front door creaked open and he stepped inside. He let out a soft 'hm', obviously noticing her absense from her post at three feet away from the front door, to welcome him. _Well, he damn well should._ Sara bit her lip to keep in the fit of laughter that was threatening to escape every second. _Come on, Michael. Say something.._

"Oh, Sa-ra?"

Yeah, so... that was too much. Sara erupted in a fit of laughter, her body shaking with shocks. Michael let out a small laugh and came to stand behind the couch, leaning on it with his two elbows. He grinned misschievously at her. "I knew you'd do that..."

It amazed him how you could love a person so completely and still have it growing stronger every day. He was reminded of the old woman wishing him good luck when he came home from his wanderings all those years ago, before he was a free man. The way he had looked at her and the way he had known that he would still love Sara when she was that old. Even more than he did now.

Sara was finally coming out of it, and he leaned down to kiss her when his children came running towards him. "Daaaddyyy!"

His wife stopped laughing and grinned at him. "Your children have been little piglets today." He winked at her, before turning to his kids and loudly exclaiming : "WHO HAS BEEN A LITTLE PIGGY?"

They shrieked and turned to run away, but their dad was too fast for them and lifted them up, tucking each piglet under a different arm with all the ease in the world. They laughed like crazy. Their dad was the silliest person in the world!

Michael walked over to Sara, who'd stood up by now, her eyebrows raised. He laughed and softly kissed her. "Hey there, honey."

Brian's brow furrowed. "Daddy, why does Mommy kiss you like that?"

Michael grinned and kissed Sara again, this time with all the passion in his body. Sara giggled and blushed. "Like that?"

The boy nodded and looked up at his daddy. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Sara corrected him.

He rolled his eyes, while his father put him and his sister down on solid ground again. "Yessss."

"Well," Michael explained, "because that's what Mommies and Daddies do."

"Why can't mommy kiss _me_ like that?" His big eyes looked hopeful, but Michael gently nudged him out of his daydream.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Get your own wife." Sara laughed and muttered a 'be nice'. Michael looked at her appalled. He _was_ being nice.

"Oh." The boy bit his thumb. "How can I get one?"

_Okay,_ Sara thought, _that can wait._ "Ask us again in about...erhm...20 years." The boy shrugged and went on his merry way.

Michael leaned in towards Sara again and captured her face in the palm of his hand. She was more beautiful than ever and would be his forever.

The future looked wonderful.

* * *

_So? What did you think? Did you like it? God, I hope you did..Pleaase let me know! _

_Thanks to everyone!_

_XO_


End file.
